Something In The Water
by DerenaGG
Summary: Takes place from the beginning of season 4. Nathan and Haley are happily married. Brooke cannot forgive Lucas. Peyton is still missing Jake. What happen's when something changes all their lives forever? Future Fic... NH,LB,PJ.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is my first One Tree Hill Fic. I am still continuing with my Gossip Girl Fic's but my laptop has broken so I have a new one until my other one is fixed and I can retrieve my documents so I am not sure how long it will be until I update them.  
I have decided to try and write something different and write One Tree Hill so I hope you enjoy.

Reviews are definitely welcome because I would like to know what people think about this chapter.

Flashbacks will be in Italics.

Thanks

DerenaGG

_**This takes place at the begining of season 4. Some events from the later seasons will occur but I am not including others.**_

_NH,LB,PJ._

* * *

**Something In The Water**

_**Knock, Knock, Knock.**_ Brooke got off her sofa and walked over to the door. She opened it slowly.

"Hey Haley. Thanks for coming over"

"It's no problem Brooke. Nathan is out of town with Luke and things were slow at the café so Karen sent me home" Brooke shut the door and her and Haley went over to the sofa.

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"No, I'm good thanks"

"So how are you and Nathan? Still having hot honeymoon sex after your second wedding" Brooke laughed as Haley blushed.

"Fine, we are definitely making the most of the honeymoon period and the fact that deb has been out of town since the wedding. It's nice to feel like we used to before everything happened. We are a lot closer now. I think we can get through anything together now"

"I'm happy for you hales. You and Nate seem a lot happier now"

"What about you and Lucas?" Brooke rolled her eyes.

"I don't think I can trust him. There are so many times that I can get hurt. I will always love him but I don't think I can be in a relationship with him"

"He misses you. He is sorry he really is"

"Would you be able to forgive Nathan if he cheated on you?" Haley looked at Brooke thinking.

"I. I don't know. He is my husband so it's not as easy, we made a commitment to each other and our vows mean something to both of us. Besides it depends if other people were involved. I mean if Nathan and I had a family together then I would have to take into consideration my children. I have seen what it has done to Luke growing up without a father and though he had Keith, I could always tell he wanted Dan to be there for him and even now at 16 when Deb and Dan were getting a divorce, it cut Nathan up not having his parents together, he still wanted to be a family even though he knew it was best for him and deb to be away from Dan. I don't know if I could tear my family apart" Brooke sighed heavily.

"I need to tell you something. But you have to promise me Haley, not to tell anyone. Not Peyton, Not Nathan and definitely not Lucas"

"I promise Brooke"

"I think I might be pregnant" Haley's eyes widened. She could not believe Brooke would be a mom, And Lucas a dad.

"Oh"

"I know it's really bad. That is why it's so hard to forgive Lucas. If I am pregnant then I will keep my baby but I always imagined being head over heels in love with the father of my children. I thought we would be married first. And I would be able to trust him a one hundred percent but I can't trust Lucas. I don't want my child to be a hurt by him like I have. But I don't want to raise my baby alone" Haley thought about what Brooke said.

"I trust Nathan one hundred percent now but at the beginning I couldn't trust him at all. I had to give Nathan a chance and let him in to see if I could trust him and we could make it work and a look at us now. We are in high school and have been married for nearly a year. You need to let Lucas in to be apart of this Brooke. He would never abandon his child. He has Dan Scott as a father and would never turn out like him. He was the best guy I have ever known, before I met Nathan. For brothers who have Dan Scott as a father they have turned out really well. And trust me from someone who knows first hand, the Scott brothers may surprise you"

"I need to make sure that I am definitely pregnant before I tell him. If I book an appointment for tomorrow will you come with me please?" Haley hugged Brooke.

"Of course I would. Umm would you be able to book an appointment for me too?" Haley mumbled. Brooke pushed away from Haley and looked her in the eye.

"Are you telling me that you're carrying a baby Scott too?" Haley nodded.

"Oh My God Hales. Why haven't you or Nathan said anything? This is great"

"Umm Nathan doesn't know yet"

"What? Why haven't you told him?"

"Because I only found out today and besides, He just got an offer from duke and it's his dream. He allowed me to follow mine. What 17year old boy wants to be told that his wife is having his child? People judge us and doubt us already about getting married at 16. Adding a baby to the mix is too much. We have only just got our marriage back on track. He should be enjoying himself and now he is straddled down with a wife and baby"

"Haley if you haven't noticed, Nathan loves you to pieces. He would give up everything for you. Even basketball if you asked him and he will feel exactly the same about your child. And screw everyone else. You and Nathan would make fantastic parents. The amount of love you two have to give that child will be more than enough. You are Nathan and Haley Scott. You have been there for each other through divorces, parents moving away, music tours, basketball games, death and car accidents. All in one year of marriage and you guys are still stronger than ever. You two can make it through anything" Brooke reassured.

"I suppose your right but sometimes I feel as if my life is on fast forward. Nathan and I got married at 16. I thought that we would at least until after college to have children. We have only been married under a year. I feel as if I am 27 not 17. Me and Nathan have had to grow up a lot since getting married and I'm not saying that I regret it because the best thing I ever did was marry Nathan. I love him more than anything. I just wish that our child could have waited a few years to come along. I always thought it would be graduation, marriage and then pregnancy. Not marriage, pregnancy then graduation"

"Hales, I know it's scary. Trust me I am petrified at the thought of being pregnant. I don't have anyone to go through this with. You have a man who adores every bone in your body. If someone would have told me that Nathan Scott would be married with a child at seventeen. Two years ago, I would have laughed in their face. Nathan met you and fell madly in love with you. He would do anything for you hales. Before you all he cared about was himself. Now he puts you first in everything he does. His whole life revolves around you. He loves you Haley. Trust me. He will stand by you. And he will be a fantastic father" Brooke smiled.

"Thanks Brooke. And Luke will be a great dad too. Trust me he will be there for you every step of the way whether you want him to be or not. He hasn't given up on you two yet. You're not alone in this" Brooke smiled softly. Her house phone started to ring. Brooke stood up and went to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Brooke is it okay if I come over?" Peyton asked shakily.

"Sure, Haley is here. Peyton are you okay?" Brooke could tell she was crying. Brooke looked at her phone. Peyton had already hung up.

"What's wrong?" Haley asked from the sofa.

"It's Peyton she sounds really upset" Jus then there was a knock at the front door. Brooke walked over to open it. Peyton was stood in front of her red eyed and crying.

"Oh " Brooke hugged her immediately. Brooke ushered Peyton into the apartment and shut the door behind her.

"What's wrong Peyton?" Peyton sat next to Haley on the sofa. Brooke sat down on the other side of Peyton and placed an arm around her. Haley took hold of Peyton's hand in between her two while Peyton tried to compose herself. Brooke had only ever seen Peyton cry twice and that was when both of her mothers had passed away.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to but remember me and hales are always here for you when your ready to talk" Peyton sighed.

"I umm found out today that I'm pregnant" Haley and Brooke both gasped. This caused Peyton to begin crying again.

"Hey it's going to be okay" Haley tried to comfort.

"It's just me and Jake only slept together a couple of times before he left. We were safe and when I realised I was late, I knew I was pregnant. I took a test and it came out positive and I drove straight here. I was sat outside crying, not knowing what to do. I don't even know where Jake and Jenny are. He already has one child and now he is going to have another one. I can't look after a child"

"Of course you can sweetie. You looked after Jenny loads. You were already like a mom to her. We will find Jake and bring him home so you are not alone. I promise you Peyton. You are not alone through any of this. And me and Haley will be here every step of the way experiencing this with you" Brooke hugged Peyton.

"I'm pregnant" Haley blurted out. Peyton gasped and looked at her best friend.

"What? Are you kidding me?"

"No, I found out this morning. Nathan and Luke left to go watch some basketball game and I knew that Nathan wouldn't be back until tomorrow. I took a test and it came back positive. I want to go to the doctors to make sure though. I have heard about these false positives before. My sister had a scare in high school so I want to be certain before I tell him"

"Oh my god, Haley! That's great. You and Nathan are going to be amazing parents" Peyton smiled and hugged Haley.

"You're going to be a great mom too. You looked after Jenny so much and she wasn't even your child. Imagine what you're going to be like with your own baby" Haley smiled.

"I know I just wish Jake was here" Peyton sniffled.

"Peyton I need to tell you something" Peyton looked at Brooke.

"Umm I think I'm pregnant too. Tada!" Brooke extended her arms and did jazz hands.

"Oh my god you have got to be kidding me" Peyton burst into laughter. Brooke looked at Haley confused who also began to laugh. Brooke began laughing along with her two best friends. The three best friends sat on the sofa laughing hysterically at their predicament. They could either laugh or cry and at this moment they decided to laugh. All three girls knew that more than enough crying was bound to happen during this but at least now they had each other and could laugh at the craziness of the situation. Haley was the first to begin to control herself.

"I am going to ring the doctor and see if there are any appointments today. That way we will all know for definite" Brooke and Peyton nodded in agreement and let Haley go make the call.

"She is the most sensible one out of us all. She is definitely ready for a kid. Me and You, not so much" Peyton laughed.

"I know but whatever happens we have each other" Peyton smiled and pinky promised Brooke.

* * *

"Miss Davis, Miss Sawyer and Mrs. Scott, Doctor Wilson will see you now" Haley, Peyton and Brooke all looked at each other and stood up. They held each others hand while walking into the Doctors office. The girls went in and sat on the examination table next to each other. A few seconds later Doctor Wilson walked into the room placing his latex gloves on.

"Hello ladies. What do I owe the pleasure?" Brooke and Peyton looked at Haley to explain. Haley rolled her eyes.

"Hi Doctor, Umm All three of us believe we are pregnant" Doctor Wilson's eyes widened a little and looked at them.

"Okay have you taken a home pregnancy test yet?"

"I have. My test came back positive so I thought I better come see a doctor to make sure. My older sister had a false positive a couple of years ago so I know it's pretty common to make sure that I am in fact pregnant" Haley explained.

"I took a test too. Mine came back positive but Haley said that it was best we came to see a doctor"

"Okay ladies, I am going to ask you to go and give a sample of your urine and we will run a test to make sure" The doctor handed them each sample pots and told them where the bathroom was and where to place the samples afterwards. Each girl went to give a sample and placed them in the tray with their names on. Brooke, Peyton and Haley all sat in silence waiting for Doctor Wilson to come back with the results. After twenty minutes, Doctor Wilson came into the room.

"Okay your results have come back positive" Doctor Wilson read the file. All three girls looked at each other, all with fear in their eyes.

* * *

**Please Review and tell me what you think.**

**I hope you liked it.**

**DerenaGG**

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hmm please don't make me get up" Haley buried her head further into her pillow. She felt little hands prodding her.

"Please Momma, Its Jamie's birthday and we want to make him some breakfast before he wakes up" Haley groaned and turned over to see Ronan and Adele stood beside her bed.

"Wake Daddy up and ask him to help you"

"Mom last time dad cooked he nearly set fire to himself" Haley giggled remembering how Nathan's apron string had caught on fire without him knowing.

"Okay good point. How about you take Adele downstairs and I will wake your father up and we can make breakfast for Jamie"

"Come on Adele" Ronan took Adele's hand and led her out of the room. Haley turned around to see Nathan's six foot two self sprawled across their bed. Haley, careful not to wake Nathan moved to straddle his legs. Haley gently ran her hands across his shoulder blades and down his back. Nathan slowly began to wake. He felt that his wife was on top of him and groaned slightly as her hand went down to his bum.

"Hales, what are you doing?" Nathan turned his face to see Haley. Haley kissed Nathan softly on the lips.

"Good morning" Nathan lifted Haley slightly and turned over so that he was on his back and so Haley could straddle his hips.

"Morning to you too. What did I do to deserve this kind of wake up?" Nathan smiled.

"Do you realise that 18 years ago our son was born?"

"What? We have a son?" Nathan grinned as Haley slapped him on the chest.

"We need to get up because Ronan and Adele want to make breakfast for Jamie. And you Daddy, have the pleasure of waking up Aaron" Nathan groaned.

"That kid is going to be the death of me one day" Haley smiled.

"You do realise that if you asked your mother, she would say that Aaron is exactly like you at that age. He is a double of you Nathan"

"Gosh I need to apologize to my mom"

"Let's just hope that Aaron doesn't come home at 16 with a wife who he gets pregnant at 17" Haley smiled. Nathan brushed a strand of hair out of Haley's face and cupped her cheek.

"Hey, it wasn't that bad marrying at 16. It was the best thing I have ever done with my life. I love you Haley Bob James Scott"

"I know. We have a fantastic life, we are definitely the exception. I love you too Nathan" Haley lent down and kissed Nathan. Nathan placed a hand on her neck and the other on her thigh. Haley deepened the kiss.

"You two are so gross" Haley gasped and pulled away quickly from Nathan. Their 13 year old son Aaron stood in their bedroom doorway in a pair of boxers with a smirk on his face that made him look even more like Nathan.

"Ronan woke me up banging around in the Kitchen. I would advice one of you to go and assist him before our house has been burned down, instead of making out life your in high school. I don't want anymore sibling's thanks." Haley blushed.

"Less of your lip, go get dressed for school and come down for Jamie's breakfast as soon as" Nathan told him. Aaron rolled his eyes and walked away back into his room.

"Okay we need to get up now" Haley gave Nathan a quick kiss on the lips and climbed off the bed grabbing her dressing gown and walking down the stairs.

* * *

"Get the Hell out the Bathroom now!" Maddie banged on the bathroom door.

"Shut up and wait. We all have to use the Bathroom"

"I swear to god, Hurry up"

"You know what. I might take another shower. I played a lot of Basketball yesterday so I think I am a bit dirty still"

"I swear to god Jonny. You are such a Jackass" Maddie shouted before turning on her heels and storming into her bedroom slamming her door.

"MADISON VERONICA SCOTT GET DOWN HERE NOW" Lucas yelled from his newspaper. Every morning it was exactly the same. Madison and Jonathan fought over the bathroom everyday. Lucas blamed Brooke for making them both so image conscious. Lily came out of her room and sat at the breakfast bar in front of Lucas.

"Are they fighting again?" Lily poured herself some cereal and began to tuck in.

"Yeah it's the same every morning"

"You need to control your children big bro" Lily smiled.

"Shut up squirt" Lucas smiled at his younger sister.

"One of them should wake up early and use the bathroom before, like me. Or you should write another best seller and buy a house with two bathrooms"

"Not everyone is a smart arse like you are they Lily. Besides this is the house we have raised our kids in. I couldn't imagine myself living anywhere else"

"Where's Brooke?" Lily asked.

"Right here. Morning Lily, Morning Luke" Brooke kissed Lucas on the lips and poured herself a coffee.

"I have spoken to Maddie; she is having a quick shower now before school. When she gets home, Maddie goes in first then Lily, Jonny can go in last. I have to get going. Remember its Jamie's birthday today so make sure You, Maddie, Jonny and Lily are ready to go for five. I will be home then so I will have a quick shower and we will be at Haley's for six" Lucas smiled and nodded.

"Love you" Brooke kissed him on the lips.

"Bye Lily, Have fun at School" Lily laughed.

"Bye Maddie, Bye Jonny" Brooke called up the stairs as she headed out the door with her designs.

"You are totally whipped bro" Lily laughed.

"Shut up" Lucas threw a tea towel at her.

* * *

"Kids, you are going to be late if you don't hurry up" Peyton called from the kitchen. Peyton placed the lunch box on the side next to the ten dollars. Peyton's son and daughter both came down the stairs dressed and ready to go.

"Mom I need new converse. These are getting a little small" Peyton's youngest and only son told her.

"Well we can go buy you some after school. What time is Maddie picking you up?" Peyton addressed to her daughter. Elianna was packing her bag for school.

"Well she said half past but she is late like always so I guess any minute now"

"Okay well I am going to go take Lennon to school. Its Jamie's birthday tonight to we are going to their house for a family meal before the big party on Saturday. I may be a bit late coming home if I take Lennon to get shoes, but your dad should be home"

"Wait! Dad's coming home?" Lennon interrupted.

"Of course he is. Why wouldn't he? We always spend our birthdays all together with Skills, Mouth, Brooke, Lucas, Haley and Nathan. We have been doing this since us guys were teenagers so we aren't going to stop now we have had children. It's just another excuse to spend time with our family's altogether" Lennon shrugged not thinking about it. They were just like his family.

"Is Jenny coming home?"

"I'm not sure. Your dad was trying to persuade her yesterday but she said she has too much to do at school. Your dad said she sends her love though"

"Mom, doesn't Lennon need to be in school in 10 minutes?" Peyton looked at the clock on the wall.

"Crap. Come on Len, Lets go buddy" Peyton ushered Lennon out the house as he grabbed his school bag and Peyton grabbed his lunch box.

"See you El, Have fun in school" Peyton kissed her on the forehead quickly as she rushed out the door with Lennon. Her family really was crazy.

* * *

"Yo J-Luke Happy Birthday Dawg" Jamie heard someone shout down the corridor as he walked into school. Jamie turned around to see Isaiah running towards him.

"Shh. Keep it down. Thanks though" Jamie fist bumped Isaiah.

"My folks said we are coming to yours for dinner tonight. What time we gotta be there?" Jamie opened his locker and began to take his English books out.

"I'm not sure. I have English with my mom first thing so I will ask her then and tell you at practice"

"Cool, I will see you later then" Isaiah went to catch up with his friends. Jamie had ten minutes before lesson started so he decided to walk to lesson.

"JAMIE SCOTT" Jamie turned around to see his best friend Andre Fields running towards him.

"Happy birthday man!" Andre gave Jamie a quick man hug.

"Thanks" Jamie smiled as they began walking off to class.

"How has your day been so far?"

"Good. I went for a six mile jog. My little brother and sister woke up early and made my mom and dad make me a special breakfast. I opened a few cards and that's about it so far"

"Cool well you have your dinner tonight and then there's the big party on Saturday night" Andre smiled.

"Yeah it's going to be good. My Nan is coming back to Tree hill for the party so that will be good and Sam and Jenny are coming back. I have spoken to both of them today and they couldn't make it back so it will be nice to see them"

"Yeah so what you doing after school? Do you wanna go out or something before your dinner?" Andre asked.

"Na, I can't. Me and My dad have this tradition that every birthday while my mom sets up for the dinner or the party that we go to buy a new basketball jersey and sneakers then go play at the river court. My dad used to do it when I was a baby. On my first birthday he took me to buy a new jersey and sneakers while my mom set up my party. My dad sat there at the river court and told me stories and every year he has done the same. As I got older we played basketball and talked about things. My grandpa never celebrated anything with my dad, so my dad swore that when he had kids that we would spend our birthdays with him and have our own individual time with him. I know it sounds lame" Jamie laughed.

"No it's nice. Your dad is a cool guy and loves you. There's no shame in that. It's nice to know your parents care about you. Not everyone is lucky to have that. My parents are so overprotective over me but I understand why. They treat everyday like it's our last. They do it because of Quentin. They don't want to lose me and I don't want to lose them either." Andre smiled.

"I know. My parents have always been there and I am so grateful. They know I love them." Jamie opened the door to his English class to see Maddie, Jonny, Lily, Elianna and Chuck talking at the back. His mom was writing something down on the board. Maddie was the first to notice Jamie.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JAMIE" Maddie screamed as she ran and hugged him. Haley turned around to see her niece and son in an embrace. Haley smiled at the two. Jamie gave a small smile to his mom.

"Thanks Maddie. Just what I wanted everyone knowing it was my birthday" Jamie laughed. Everyone knew who Jamie Scott was. He was the son of the notorious Nathan and Haley Scott. The son of the NBA Star and the Worldwide Rock star. He was the nephew of Lucas Scott, the well known Basketball player and author and the famous fashion designer Brooke Davis Scott. He was the Tree Hill Ravens star player, MVP point guard, James Lucas Scott. Jamie hated the attention sometimes and his birthday was something he wished to just involve his family and close friends.

"The baby of the group is finally a man" Jonny laughed and fist bumped him.

"Happy birthday Jaim" Lily hugged him.

"Yeah happy birthday J" Chuck smiled.

"Happy Birthday Jamie" Elianna hugged him.

"Thanks you guys" Jamie smiled.

"Okay everyone sit down. I know it's an exciting day but we have a book to read" Haley spoke as the bell rang. Everyone went to their seats and started their day at school.

* * *

"Jamie, your dad is on his way to school. He is dropping Adele off and I'm going to pick Aaron up from Callum's and get Ronan from Peyton's. Make sure you and your dad aren't late and you leave enough time to get dressed before everyone arrives. I don't want it to be like last year when you two couldn't stop playing basketball because you're too competitive and lost track of time" Haley told Jamie as he came into her class at the end of his practice when luke finished it early.

"Okay mom, but I am not going to let the old man beat me no matter what the time is" Jamie laughed.

"Hey, Less of the old man. You're lucky to have such a young good looking father" Nathan laughed as he walked in holding Adele.

"Momma, Jam" Adele smiled. Haley took Adele and hugged her while kissing Nathan on the lips.

"How was your day? How was practice?" Nathan asked.

"Good. Luke let us take it easy. I think Brooke wanted him home so we finished early"

"Luke is so whipped" Nathan laughed.

"Nathan" Haley raised her eyebrow. Nathan stopped laughing.

"I think you are too Dad" Jamie laughed.

"Hey, your mom's hot. I can't help it" Haley smirked at Nathan's comment.

"You guys are so gross. Please do not talk about how hot my mom is" Jamie grimaced; he covered Adele's ears jokingly.

"Hey at least you didn't have one of your best friends dating your mom. Your Nanny Deb still makes me grimace thinking about it" Haley laughed at Nathan remembering the time they found Skills and Deb in a compromising position when Jamie was just a baby and before Skills and Bevin got back together.

"Okay, I have heard enough. Lets go dad" Jamie grabbed his school bag and gave him mom and sister a kiss on the forehead. Nathan kissed Adele on the head and gave Haley a quick peck on the lips.

"Bye boys. Have fun and be safe. Love you" Haley smiled as she watched Nathan grab Jamie in a head lock as they began play fighting as they walked out the class.

* * *

"Dad, You do realise its tradition for us to get sneakers to you know?" Jamie smiled as him and his dad sat on the bench by the river court. They had both gone to buy a new bobcat jersey and had been playing 1 vs. 1 for the past forty five minutes.

"I know it is. I took the liberty of buying you some already" Nathan got off the bench and ran over to his range rover, opening the boot and grabbing a wrapped up present. Nathan locked the car and jogged over to Jamie.

"Here you go son" Nathan handed Jamie the box and who smiled. Nathan sat on the bench next to him. Jamie unwrapped the present and opened the box to see the exact same pair of sneakers to his dad's customised ones.

"Are these your sneakers?" Jamie asked staring at them amazed.

"No there your own" Nathan smiled. Jamie lifted a shoe out of the box. On the front where Nathan had wrote on his #44 QF, Jamie had exactly the same stitched into the side of the trainer. On the back was J.L.S stitched where Nathan had N.R.S stitched. Jamie lifted the other sneaker to see #23 NS stitched onto the side of the other sneaker.

"I… I can't believe you have made these for me" Jamie was stunned. Jamie's two heroes were stitched onto his trainers so every time he needed reassurance or when he was playing, he always knew that Quentin and his dad were supporting him with everything he had done.

"I am so proud of you Jamie. You changed my life forever and you have turned into a brilliant young man. I will always be here for you no matter what" Nathan smiled.

"I can't believe you have done this for me. This is the greatest birthday present ever. Thank you so much dad. I love you"

"I love you too James Lucas Scott" Nathan hugged his oldest son tightly.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. **

**I am already half way through my third chapter so hopefully it will be a quick update**

**Thank you for the reviews, they mean a lot**

**Please Review this chapter :)**

**DerenaGG**

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Thank you for all the reviews. I really appreciate it. I hope you like this chapter. **

**Flashbacks are in Bold Italics**

**DerenaGG**

**xoxo **

* * *

"Jamie come downstairs honey, everyone is here" Haley called. Jamie climbed off his bed and checked himself in the mirror. His blue shirt and jeans were brand new curtsey of his Aunt Brookes new men's fashion line. Jamie grabbed his fresh white sneakers from the closet and put them on. Jamie came out his room and walked downstairs. Jamie could hear music playing throughout the house. The whole house was decorated in balloons and banners.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JAMIE" Everyone shouted. Jamie smiled. If he loved anything more than basketball then it were his family and best friends. Haley was the first to grab Jamie into a hug and kiss her son on the cheek causing him to have to bend down. Brooke kissed him on the cheek and hugged him next. His uncle Luke gave him a hug, patting him on the back before his Aunt Peyton grabbed him for a hug, Jake laughed at Jamie. Skills fist bumped him and gave him a quick man hug. Jamie gave his Aunt Bevin and Millicent a hug before bending down to hug an excited Maisie and Milo. Jamie stood up and looked at his family and friends.

"Jamie all your presents are in the dining room so you can open them after you eat" Jamie smiled at his dad who had his arm wrapped around his mom.

"Okay, I'm starving so can we eat" Brooke laughed at him.

"He is definitely your son Nate, impatient just like you" Lucas chuckled.

"Shut up man" Nathan laughed

"We are having a barbeque Jaim. Is that okay?" Haley asked.

"Yeah that's fine mom. I love our family barbeques" Jamie grinned.

"Yo, As long as Nate don't give me food poisoning again" Skills called out as they made there way into the garden.

"That was one time" Nathan shouted.

"It was three times honey" Haley rubbed his arm and laughed at Nathan.

"You're supposed to be on my side" Nathan laughed. Jamie smiled as Ronan came up to him.

"Jamie can you open my card now. I don't want you to open it in front of everyone else" Ronan handed him the card.

"Sure buddy" Jamie opened it to see Ronan had made it himself. It was a drawing of Jamie and Ronan playing basketball. They were holding hands.

_To Jamie_

_Happy 18th Birthday. I hope you had a good day. _

_You are the best big brother in the world. I love you so much._

_Lots of love_

_Ronan Joseph Scott_

_xxxxxxxxxx_

"Thanks RJ. This is the nicest card I have ever had. I love you too buddy" Jamie picked Ronan up and hugged him. Jamie carried his little brother out to the garden where everyone was eating and chatting.

There was a huge table which could seat everyone. Lennon was sat at the head of the table with Maisie and Milo sat one side and Ronan and Adele were sat at the other side the table. Maddie was sat next to Adele with Andre next to her. Jamie was sat next to Andre with Maliaka on his other side and Aaron next to her. Aaron was sat next to Skills with Bevin beside him and Brooke beside her. Lucas was sat next to Brooke and Nathan was at the head of the table. Haley was sat beside Nathan with Jake next to her and Peyton beside him. Millie was sat next to Peyton and Mouth was next with Isaiah beside him. Jonny was sat next to Isaiah with Chuck beside him and Lily beside him. Lily was sat next to Elianna. Jamie glanced around the table at the most important people in his life. He was so grateful that they were all here to celebrate his birthday with him. Of course there were people who he wished were sat around his table and that made him a little sad. He wished that Quentin was here to see what fantastic friends him and Andre had become and how well they had grown into men. Jamie knew Quentin would be proud of them. There was of course his Great Uncle Keith. Jamie had heard so much about him and he felt sorry for Lily. Lily was great and everyone told her she reminded them so much of Keith but she hadn't had the chance to meet her father. Jamie couldn't imagine his life without his dad and he would always be grateful that he had his parents and siblings. There was also his Grandma Lydia and Grandpa Jimmy. Jamie knew how much his mom missed them. He missed his grandma too. He was too young to remember his Grandpa Jimmy but he wished he was still there with him. And of course there were his Uncles and Aunts from his moms side and all his cousins. Most importantly his Aunt Quinn, Uncle Clay, Logan, Olivia and Carson. Everyone was sat around eating and talking when Jamie saw his father stand up and tap his glass with a fork.

"I just wanted to make a toast to Jamie. I don't normally do things like this, Haley and Lucas are the ones who have a way with words but 18 years ago, your Mother gave birth to you Jamie and you changed my life forever. I am so proud of you and you have turned out fantastic. Mostly because of your mom though" Everyone laughed

"I just wanted to say that I hope you have a wonderful birthday and that I love you so much son. Happy Birthday Jamie. To Jamie"

"To Jamie" Everyone raised their glasses and cheered to him.

* * *

All the children were down on the basketball court which all the parents could see from the house. Mouth and Millie had taken Maisie and Milo home because it was getting late. Adele had been taken to bed. Ronan and Lennon were chilling on the sofa playing video games in the family room. All the teens were playing basketball. Haley, Nathan, Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, Jake, Skills and Bevin were sat on the sofas on the terrace over looking the basketball court having a glass of wine and beers. The baby monitor was on the table so they could listen for Adele.

"It doesn't seem like five minutes since Jamie was born" Brooke said. She was curled up into Lucas's side.

"Tell me about it. Can you believe that 18 years ago we were there age? They will all be going off to college soon. There will only be Lennon left in the house then. It's going to be so weird" Peyton smiled.

"I still remember the day Jamie was born" Lucas laughed.

"Oh please don't remind me. I remember every little detail about that day" Nathan grimaced remembering. Everyone laughed.

* * *

_**"Haley. Haley where are you?" Nathan opened the door to his mom's house. He had been out jogging while Haley was sleeping. Nathan went into the kitchen to grab a Gatorade. Nathan walked up the stairs to find Haley.**_

_**"Hales?" Nathan opened his bedroom door to see Haley sat there crying.**_

_**"Haley what's wrong?" Nathan rushed over and sat beside her on the bed wrapping her in a hug.**_

_**"I am so fat it's unbelievable" Haley cried.**_

_**"Haley you are nine months pregnant baby. You are carrying our son" Nathan tried to reassure.**_

_**"Our son? Your Son! My son would not make his mother this fat and overdue. I am a week over already. He is definitely your son. A typical Scott boy who only cares about himself" Haley yelled getting off the bed and heading into the en suite bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Nathan knocked gently on the door leaning against the frame.**_

_**"Haley you know how much I care about you and love you. He will come out when he is ready. You have made such a good home for him that he doesn't want to come out now" Haley flung open the bathroom door causing Nathan to jump back slightly in shock.**_

_**"Are you saying that it's my fault that our son isn't here yet?" Nathan could tell she was angry. Great. A pregnant hormonal overdue Haley.**_

_**"No of course not. Its no ones fault. He just isn't ready yet" Nathan knew better than to argue with her.**_

_**"Well I am ready. I don't want to be pregnant any more. Brooke gave birth to Jonathan and Madison nearly two months ago. Peyton gave birth to Elianna three weeks ago. Where is our baby huh?" Haley yelled.**_

_**"Haley there isn't a lot I can say. The baby will come when its time. Its not going to be long I promise"**_

_**"What if I never give birth? What if I have to walk around huge and fat for the rest of my life because your son is so stubborn and won't come out?" **_

_**"Haley you're being irrational. You're not going to be pregnant forever. If your waters haven't broken by Monday then we will go to the doctors and asked to get you induced okay"**_

_**"Are you saying I'm crazy?" Haley asked a hand on her bump.**_

_**"No of course not"**_

_**"You're the one who got me pregnant. It's your entire fault that I am in this condition. You and your stupid size fourteen feet" Haley huffed. **_

_**"You never said no, Haley. You enjoyed it as much as I did" Nathan smirked**_

_**"God! I can't stand you or your son Nathan Scott" Haley threw her hair dryer off the counter top in Nathans direction, which Nathan didn't notice until it was too close for him to dodge. **_

_**"OWW for f- oww for god sake" Nathan moaned in pain as he bent over clutching his head. Haley quickly came out the bathroom to look at Nathan and notice the lump which was forming on his forehead.**_

_**"OH MY GOD NATHAN. I am so sorry baby. I didn't mean to hit you in the head" Haley lent down to tilt Nathans head to get a look at it.**_

_**"It's okay Haley" Nathan stood up straight and moved to sit on the bed. Haley stood and examined his head.**_

_**"I will get you some ice" Haley felt so guilty.**_

_**"Its fine I promise" Haley gently kissed his lump while he placed his hands on her bump.**_

_**"You are going to graduate with that lump on your head now. I am such a bitch" Nathan laughed.**_

_**"Just remind me to never get you pregnant again" **_

_**"I will. I'm sorry Nathan. I love you and our son more than anything. Its just I see Peyton and Jake with Elianna and Luke is so proud of the twins, he is always talking about them and taking pictures, Brooke is always telling me about new things they do. Karen had Lily and has her gorgeous baby girl. I just want our gorgeous baby boy now. We all got pregnant at roughly the same time. Karen should have been the last one to have the baby, not me. It's just not fair" Haley pouted.**_

_**"I am jealous too but I am scared as hell at becoming a dad especially since I know how great a dad Jake already is and he has a toddler and a newborn. Lucas is a fantastic dad and he is only with the twin's part time. He has two children to cope with whilst trying to get Brooke back. I have one son and the most loving and supportive wife ever and I still worry that I am going to be a rubbish dad when I have it the easiest out of all the guys" Nathan told Haley. He had only ever spoken to Lucas and Jake about how scared he was because he knew they were too. He didn't want to tell Haley any of this because he was supposed to be the man and look after them both. **_

_**"I am scared too Nathan. It's okay to be scared. But as long as we have each other then I know everything is going to be okay. I love you so much and I know that you're going to be a fantastic father. Don't doubt yourself Nathan. We are going to be just fine. We may make plenty of mistakes raising our son but what parents don't. I mean look at our parents. We will be fine Nathan as long as we are doing this together" Haley smiled.**_

_**"I love you Haley James Scott" Nathan lent his head up and kissed her passionately.**_

_**"I love you too Nathan. Always and Forever"**_

* * *

_**"Nathan. NATHAN! you need to wake up" Nathan opened his eyes to see Haley sat in the arm chair in his room, fully dressed with bags by her feet.**_

_**"What's going on?" Nathan asked.**_

_**"My waters have broken" Haley said calmly. Nathan shot out of bed immediately. He grabbed a pair of jeans and pulled them on over his boxers.**_

_**"Oh my god. Right umm let's get going" Nathan said panicking.**_

_**"Nathan my waters broke hours ago. I have been having contractions for the past two hours"**_

_**"WHAT? Why didn't you wake me?" Nathan grabbed a t-shirt and a hoodie and pulled them over his head.**_

_**"Because you looked so peaceful sleeping so I decided its going to be a while anyway so I might as well take a bath, get dressed and read a book for a while" Nathan turned to look at her confused.**_

_**"How are you so calm right now?" Nathan put his socks on then grabbed his sneakers.**_

_**"Well, I have been waiting nine months for our son to arrive so I am excited and besides you relax me. I always feel better when you're with me" Nathan smiled.**_

_**"I love you Haley" Nathan kissed her on the forehead.**_

_**"I love you too" **_

_**"Come on lets go" Nathan helped Haley up and grabbed her hospital bag.**_

* * *

_**Just over 2 hours after getting to the hospital, James Lucas Scott was brought into the world. He was perfect. He had ten perfect little toes and ten perfect little fingers, which Nathan made sure he counted twice. James looked just like a perfect mixture of Nathan and Haley. Nathan looked over to his wife who was soundly asleep. She had done great and Nathan was so proud of her. Nathan glanced down at the tiny bundle in his arms. Nathan instantly fell in love with James just like he had with Haley. It was around 9'oclock the next morning when Nathan heard the door to the hospital room open.**_

_**"Nathan?" Nathan opened his eyes to see his mom come into the room.**_

_**"Hi mom" Deb immediately began to cry seeing her son holding his own newborn son in his arms.**_

_**"Meet James Lucas Scott" Nathan smiled. Deb came over and gently took James from Nathans arms.**_

_**"Hi James. I am your Nanny Deb. Don't call me Grandma because I am too old for that" Nathan laughed.**_

_**"I love you so much James and you have the most fantastic parents ever, I will always be here for you James" Deb gently kissed her grandson on the forehead.**_

_**"How is Haley?" **_

_**"She is fine .She was brilliant mom. I have never been so proud of her in my life. James was born at 2.16am. 8lbs 12oz, 63cm. I think by three Haley had fallen asleep and not long after I fell asleep" Nathan beamed.**_

_**"You're going to be tall like your daddy. You were 8lbs 8oz and 59cm. He is going to give you a run for your money on the basket ball court, aren't you James. Poor Haley, she is so tiny and he is so big. I'm glad she is fine. You picked a fantastic girl Nathan. I know I was disapproving at first but I am proud and glad you have married Haley. You needed her" Deb smiled.**_

_**"I know, she is my everything. I love her and James more than anything. She is my whole world and changed my life forever. I couldn't imagine life without her" Nathan said glancing at Haley's sleeping figure.**_

_**"I am happy for you son. You're going to make fantastic parents to James" **_

_**"Thanks mom"**_

_**"So how does it feel to know that you became a father the same day you are graduating? It doesn't happen to many married high school students" Deb chuckled.**_

_**"Crap. I forgot about Graduation. Haley was supposed to give her valedictorian speech today. She had been working so hard on it"**_

_**"Well she might be able to give the speech still. If you want to discuss it with Haley, I could have you three out of the hospital by twelve and ready for your graduation at four"**_

_**"I don't know mom. I want Haley to rest. She gave birth seven hours ago. Graduation isn't important on a day like this" Nathan thought about it.**_

_**"I want to go to graduation Nathan" Haley woke up groggily. Nathan turned around hearing her voice. He thought she would be asleep for a few more hours.**_

_**"Hales I don't think this is a good idea. You just had James"**_

_**"I know but I want to graduate with my class and I want my son to be there with us" Haley smiled looking over at her son in Debs arms.**_

_**"We will talk to the doctor Haley but I am not sure about this" **_

_**"Nathan, I love you but you worry too much. Your already on daddy mode" Haley smirked.**_

_**"I love you so I am allowed to worry and I'm a daddy now and this is how it's going to be for the rest of our lives" Nathan gently kissed Haley on the lips.**_

_**"Deb is it okay if I say good morning to my son?" Nathan smiled hearing her say this.**_

_**"Sure" Deb handed the bundle of joy to Haley.**_

_**"Hi James. Good morning baby" Haley gently kissed him on the forehead.**_

_**"She is definitely going to be a fantastic mother" Deb whispered to Nathan as they watched the mother and son interact.**_

* * *

"That was one of the best days of my life. Minus the hairdryer incident" Nathan smiled.

"I'm still so sorry for that baby" Haley kissed Nathans forehead.

"That was so funny, Nate turning up to Graduation with a huge lump on his forehead. I didn't think Haley had it in her" Lucas laughed.

"Trust me she has left her fair amount of scars on my body over the years. You should see my back"

"NATHAN!" Haley exclaimed. Peyton, Brooke and Jake all laughed.

"I still can't believe that trick you guys played on us" Brooke said sipping her wine. Haley looked at Nathan and laughed.

"I still think it was funny. Your faces were a picture" Haley chuckled.

* * *

_**"Haley that was a fantastic speech" Principle Turner told her.**_

_**"Thank you" The principle walked off to congratulate everyone else. Haley adjusted her gown.**_

_**"Do I look odd?" Haley asked.**_

_**"No, It just looks like your bump is covered really well. Do you feel okay? You only gave birth 15 hours ago. There could be something wrong with you or James. Are you sore? Maybe we should go back to the hospital" Haley laughed and softly ran her hand through his hair.**_

_**"I am fine Nathan, James is fine. The doctor made sure we were both ready and okay to leave. He is healthy, I am a little sore but when I get home I promise you I will relax and take a nice long bath. If we have any problems then your mom is home with us and we have the midwife on call if she needs to come out. We might as well throw ourselves in at the deep end now instead of rely on Hospital staff to look after him for the first three days of his life and when we get home we are both useless and don't even know which end is which with him. Besides this is going to fun" Nathan rolled his eyes. He knew once Haley had something in her head then there was no stopping her. She was determined and strong and he knew those were the qualities that made her such and fantastic wife and mother. Nathan had never loved anyone like he had Haley. He could never imagine falling out of love with her. They were young but Nathan knew they would married until death do us part. Haley watched as Brooke walked over with Jonathan in her arms with Lucas behind her with Madison. **_

_**"Hey guys. Great speech Haley" Brooke smiled. Brooke bounced Jonathan in her arms. He was dressed in a tiny Ravens basketball kit with #3 and Scott on the back. Madison was dressed in a tiny Ravens cheerleading outfit. They both looked so adorable. Brooke had made them when she found out the sex of her twins. She made Haley one when she found out she was having a boy and waited until Peyton gave birth before making Elianna one. Jenny had a toddler size one. Haley cried when Brooke had given her the basketball kit at her baby shower. She was sure that Nathan even had tears in his eyes. Nathan would often hold the #23 jersey up against Haley's bump and talk to his son. Hearing Nathans soothing voice often sent Haley to sleep but she was happy Nathan was so proud of his child. Every time that Haley saw the Jersey Haley realised that Brooke had a real talent for fashion. She knew Brooke was going to go far even with two babies in tow.**_

_**"Yeah it was brilliant hales" Lucas smiled.**_

_**"Thank you. Hi Maddie, Hi Jonny" Haley cooed to the babies. Nathan looked at Lucas and Brooke and realised a difference in their appearance. They seemed a lot happier and he didn't think it was to do with Graduating.**_

_**"Where's Peyton?" Haley asked. Peyton and Jake were walking towards them with Jenny walking holding on to Peyton's hand and Jake carrying little Elianna.**_

_**"Congratulations guys" Peyton smiled.**_

_**"Thanks, can you believe we have graduated high school" Brooke smiled.**_

_**"I know it's crazy" Jake laughed.**_

_**"I bet it felt good graduating with your children watching?" Haley said. Nathan smirked a little at Haley's comment.**_

_**"Yeah I was proud knowing my children were watching. I am doing this for them. I want to make them proud" Lucas said. Haley looked over at Deb who was holding James in the distance. She slowly began to walk towards the group of teens and babies.**_

_**"Oh I'm sorry Hales. I'm sure you will have your baby soon" Lucas knew how much being overdue was bothering her.**_

_**"Oh it's okay Luke" Nathan wrapped an arm around Haley.**_

_**"Nathan, I have to get going so I will see you guys at home" No one really acknowledged Deb. They were too involved in their own conversations.**_

_**"Okay mom. Thanks for watching James" As soon as they heard Nathan talk about James they all looked at Deb to notice the bundle in her arms. Haley took James from her mother in laws arms and cradled her newborn son gently. Haley had put the newborn in a pristine white all in one. Nathan went to pick him up from his crib while Haley was downstairs packing a bag for James. Nathan pulled out the tiny Jersey and placed it on him over his onesie. Nathan had thought it was tiny until seeing it drape his son's body. Nathan hadn't realised how small James actually was until then. Deb smirked at the expressions on the teen's faces as she walked away.**_

_**"Hales, where did that baby come from?" Lucas asked.**_

_**"Well Luke when a man and a woman fall in love…" Haley started before Luke interrupted her.**_

_**"Shut up you know what I mean" **_

_**"He is our son" Nathan laughed. Everyone's mouths dropped open shocked. Their eyes had all widened.**_

_**"Guys I would like you to meet James Lucas Scott" Haley smiled.**_

_**"Oh my god Haley" Brooke gushed.**_

_**"Congratulations guys" Peyton smiled.**_

_**"But I saw you yesterday and you was very much pregnant" Lucas said. He still couldn't believe it.**_

_**"Well my waters broke last night at about ten. I gave birth to James at 2.16 this morning. Me and Nathan didn't want to miss graduation so the doctors allowed us to go home at 1 o'clock this afternoon so we could be here" Haley explained.**_

_**"I can't believe this. Thank you Haley and Nathan" Lucas tried to hug Haley without disrupting Madison and James.**_

_**"We wanted to name him after someone great. You're going to be his Uncle Keith" **_

_**"Thanks Hales. I will always be here for you Jamie Scott. Just like my Uncle Keith was for me"**_

* * *

"That was one of the best days of my life" Nathan kissed Haley on the forehead.

"You guys love the dramatics don't you" Lucas smiled.

"What and you and Brooke don't? Your whole relationship has been filled with dramatics. You got together, broke up, got back together, broke up. Brooke found out she was pregnant. She had the twins. You got back together. Went college, got married, adopted a 15 year old and that was all before the twins were 6" Haley reeled off. Everyone laughed except Lucas.

"I'm sorry you and Nathan got married at 16 after he was only with you at first to get back at me. You fell pregnant and had a son at 17. In between that Nathan nearly died and you guys separated and nearly got a divorce because you were traveling the country on a music tour. Plus there was all the drama with Dan, Carrie and Renee. Nate's accident, him trying to get into the NBA. The Births of Aaron, Ronan and Adele, Oh am I missing anything?" Lucas teased Haley.

"You forgot the part where I disowned my best friend for being a jackass" Haley threatened jokingly. Lucas stuck his tongue out at her. Nathan smiled. His brother and wife still bickered like they were in high school. He loved seeing his two best friends getting along so well.

"Mom?" Haley turned to see Jamie stood in the doorway of the terrace.

"Yeah"

"Is it okay if Andre stays the night?"

"Of course it is. He is family. I don't want you boys up late playing video games again. I know you're a man now and it's your birthday but it's still a school night."

"That was Dad's fault" Jamie accused.

"Hey! You're not supposed to tell on me to your mother"

"Well you wouldn't leave my room without playing me and André at NBA Live" Lucas laughed.

"Are you still rubbish at that Nate?" Lucas asked.

"I can beat you any day" Haley and Brooke rolled their eyes. They had both had to deal with the famous Scott competitiveness most of their lives. Haley had the worst deal, living with four Scott boys.

"Bring it on little brother" Lucas laughed.

"Can you tell Ronan to turn off the Xbox and to go upstairs and start getting ready for bed and we will be up? Its already two hours over his bed time" Haley glanced at her watch that said 10.15.

"Mom, him and Lennon are passed out of the sofa already" Haley smiled.

"Okay I will go and take him to bed" Nathan smiled.

"Tell Aaron to come off the court now. Its time he goes to bed otherwise he wont get up tomorrow" Haley asked Jamie.

"Okay mom" Jamie walked off back into the house.

"We best get going peyt, Lennon is exhausted obviously" Peyton slowly moved off the sofa and hugged Bevin, Brooke and Haley. Jake bumped fists with all the men.

"Thank you for coming guys" Haley smiled. Peyton and Jake left shortly after saying their goodbyes.

"We are going to get going too dawgs. I see you guys later" Skills and Bevin said bye to everyone before calling out for Maliaka and Isaiah to go.

"And now it's just the Scott's" Nathan stated. Lucas looked at Brooke.

"Actually we are going home now too. Jonny is staying with Chuck tonight and I think Madison is taking Elianna home so she will most likely end up staying there tonight so it's just us" Lucas smiled.

"Eww Gross. Please just go home and not mention this night to me okay" Haley cringed.

"I'm sorry you and Nathan are a lot worse and when you guys kept trying for a girl I had to hear about it from Nate and Brooke. Do you remember that time I walked into my living room to hear what you two were talking about? Remember you're my best friend and that is something I don't want to hear about my brother" Lucas frowned. Haley and Brooke giggled from the memory.

"What can I say bro. My wife appreciates what I have to offer. 20 years and 4 children later and she is still satisfied. Maybe you should take some tips, show Brooke a good time. Anyway how about we try for another girl Haley James Scott" Nathan began kissing Haley's neck causing her to giggle.

"Okay we are definitely going now. Bye Hales, Bye Nathan" Lucas took Brookes hand and quickly pulled her to her feet.

"Bye Nate, Bye Teacher Mom" Brooke called.

"Do you always have to do that to make them feel uncomfortable?" Haley giggled.

"Yeah, and besides it gets me alone time with my beautiful sexy amazing wife. It works every time" Haley pulled Nathans lips down to her own.

* * *

Jamie slowly opened his eyes. The TV was playing the credits from the movie. Jamie sat up to notice Andre passed out on the bottom of his bed. He groaned as he glanced at his alarm clock. It was 1'oclock. He and André must have fallen asleep nearly two hours ago. Jamie felt his phone vibrating somewhere on the bed searching he found it under his pillow.

"Hello" Jamie wiped the sleep from his eyes. He stood up and began to stretch.

"Hi, Sorry was you asleep?"

"No, I just woke up about 5 minutes ago. I'm not even in bed yet"

"Oh okay. How did you birthday go?"

"You know you rang me earlier wishing me happy birthday" Jamie laughed.

"It was fine. My mom made a big deal like normal every year my family parties get bigger and bigger"

"Your aunt Brooke is just as bad" Jamie laughed.

"So why are you ringing me at this time? Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"No I couldn't sleep. I had a lot on my mind so I decided to see if you were still awake. You always used to ring me at such odd hours" Jamie chuckled.

"Well I needed someone to talk to and you always understood everything" Jamie smiled down the phone.

"What's on your mind then?" Jamie heard a sigh.

"Well don't freak out okay?"

"I wont I promise" Jamie glanced out his bedroom window looking out at the pool.

"I'm pregnant Jamie"

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter.**

**Please review and tell me what you think. **

**I do have a clue who could be pregnant and who the father is but i am definitely open to suggestion**

**Review**

**DerenaGG**

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews. Sorry it has taken so long to update, I have been super busy and suffering from writers block so any inspiration or help would be greatly appreciated. **

**Thanks**

**DerenaGG**

**xoxo**

* * *

A few weeks had passed since Jamie's birthday. Everyone had settled back into regular life and the Senior Class of Tree Hill were studying hard for finals. Jamie had got accepted in to Duke which Nathan and Haley were so proud about. He was on track to becoming his class valedictorian which made Haley even more proud. Brooke was ecstatic when she discovered that Maddie had been accepted into NYU for fashion. They had already made a trip to New York to find Maddie an apartment. Jonny would be moving across the country to UCLA so he could play basketball and study business. Lily had got into Yale University to study Law. Everyone in Tree Hill was so proud of her. Karen had cried down the phone when Lily told her. Elianna was also going to NYU to study art and music. She and Maddie were going to share an apartment together which Brooke and Peyton had decided to pay for. Everyone's futures were on track and they were all looking forward to their new lives. Sure they would miss everyone but they were family so they would all see each other again.

"Hales" Nathan called through the house. Adele was on his shoulders after Daddy, Daughter time at the zoo. She had her face painted like a tiger. Nathan always spoiled Adele. She was his only girl and the boys spent time with him by playing ball. Adele was their last child so he always felt that he should spoil her. Nathan lifted her off his shoulder.

"Play down here a minute. I am going to find your mom" Adele ran off into the family room. Nathan began to walk up the stairs to his bedroom to see if Haley was there. Jamie was at Lucas's studying. Aaron was out with his friends and Ronan was at Music practice. Haley was supposed to be home from work by now. Nathan opened his bedroom door to see it empty. As he was about to walk downstairs he heard sniffles coming from the office. Nathan slowly opened the door to see Haley sat on the floor with old photo albums surrounding her.

"Haley?" Haley turned around to see Nathan. Her eyes were blood shot and she quickly wiped her tears.

"Hi, I didn't hear you come in"

"What's wrong?" Nathan sat down on the floor next to her and took the photo out of her hand. It was a picture of Jamie when he was about 4. His hair was all spikey from the water and we had a huge grin on his face as he stood in his blue swimming trunks.

"What's going on Hales?" Nathan wrapped his arm Haley.

"It's just that my baby boy is going to be moving out. He will be in a different town and I won't see him everyday, its just sort of hitting me you know"

"Hales he is growing up. I know it's hard but he is a man now and not this little boy in the picture. Durham is only 2 and a half hour away. We should count ourselves lucky that he is so close. Brooke and Luke have to take plane journeys to visit their kids. We can take the kids and visit Jamie as many times as we want. Though he will probably get sick of us" Nathan laughed brushing the hair from her face.

"You always know how to make me feel better. He is always going to be my baby. I don't care how old he is. I am always going to worry about him" Haley smiled slightly.

"I know I worry about him too but I know he will be fine. He is sensible and a good kid. Just think at his age we were married and we had him. If we could manage it then I think he can" Nathan smiled kissing her on the forehead.

"He best not get married or have a child any time soon. I am too young to be Grandma Haley"

"Just think that's how our parents must have felt"

"Even now, your mom still says Adele isn't aloud to call her Grandma Deb" Nathan rolled his eyes at his crazy mother.

"What are we going to do when Adele leaves home? I can't imagine it being just us two" Haley frowned.

"Well, we can keep on having babies" Haley raised her eyebrow slightly.

"What? We are still relatively young. We have enough money and space to have more children. Why not?" Nathan asked.

"Are you being serious right now? I don't know if you are joking or not" Nathan took Haley's hand in his own.

"I am being deadly serious. I love you so much Haley, every day I fall in love with you again. I love you more than the day before but less than I will tomorrow. I love our children and I love having children with you so why not. I am barely playing basketball anymore and I will probably go into coaching but I don't have to do anything for the next few years, you signed that deal that you would not tour until Adele was 8. We have 4 years to have more children. You can still teach and write your music and I can be a stay at home dad until you decide you want to stop working or go on tour again. We are only 35 hales. We still have years ahead of us"

"We said that once we had a girl that we would stop having children. After we had Aaron we decided that we would have a girl then that would be it. We tried for years, and after we had Ronan, we said that we would try one more time and whether it was a boy or girl that we would stop at 4. We have Adele Nathan and now you want to have more children" He could tell she was reluctant.

"Its up to you Haley but I would love to have more children with you. We could have one more or 5 more but whatever you decide I will be fine with it"

"Okay, I will think about it. I love our children you know that, I'm just happy with how things are at the moment and I'm not sure if it is the best time now or if I even what it at all"

"But you know the best thing about having children?" Haley waited for him to tell her.

"It's making them" Nathan smirked seductively.

"Now that is something we can definitely do" Nathan pulled Haley into a passionate kiss, easing her down onto the carpet. He propped himself up with his hands as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him deeper. Haley pulled away slightly and looked at the clock on the wall.

"I have to go pick Ronan up from Music" Haley slowly pushed Nathan off of her and stood up gathering the photo albums and placing them on the shelf. Nathan stood up and helped.

"I will go get Ronan. You go have fun with Adele" Nathan kissed her on the temple and left.

* * *

"Brooke, I'm home" Lucas placed his bag on the sofa and removed his shoes. He knew too well that Maddie and Jonny would be out with friends or at practice.

"I'm up here" Lucas climbed the stairs and looked into Maddie room to see Jamie, Jonny, Elianna, Maddie and Lily studying. He slowly shut the door making sure he hadn't disturbed them. He noticed the door of the spare bedroom open slightly and opened it to see that the walls which was beige before were now a teal blue with pink, beige and gold decor. The whole room had been transformed into a nursery.

"Is there something you need to tell me?" Brooke placed a small teddy into the crib before turning to Lucas.

"I umm got a phone call earlier today. It was Sam. She is pregnant Luke. We are going to be grandparents" Brooke had tears forming in her eyes.

"What?" Lucas was shocked.

"She is having a baby Luke. She is going to have a little girl" Brooke smiled. Lucas hugged her tightly and picked her up spinning her around.

"I can't believe it" Lucas kissed Brooke on the forehead.

"She is moving back here. On her own" Lucas raised his eyebrows and waited for Brooke to explain.

"A few months ago she found out she was pregnant and came home to find Jensen in bed with some woman. She left him and took her things and has been living with her friend Kate. She finally decided she is coming home. I can't believe that she is 5 months pregnant and she has only just told me"

"She probably had a lot of things to take care of. She isn't a little kid anymore. She is 27 and has just found out she is going to be a single mother. I thought that Jensen would marry her; they have been together since they were what, 22? 23? It must have been hard for her to leave him after the life they had built together in Charlotte but we have missed her and now she is coming home so this is a good thing" Lucas reassured.

"I know, but she was pregnant when she came to town for Jamie's birthday party and she never told me. I know I am not her biological mother but I promised Haley I would look out for her. I took her into our home when she was 15 and we had two 6 year olds. We decided to adopt her even though it was a lot more than what we could handle but we treated her like our own daughter and I have always loved her as much as Maddie and Jonny. I thought that she loved me like her mother. I thought she could tell me anything and as much as I am excited that she is coming home I just can't help wonder why she never told me" Brooke sniffled slightly.

"Look I wouldn't take this personally. She was obviously hurt and didn't want to tell us yet but she has decided to come home to her family. She wants you to be here for her now. She loves you Brooke and you know that she think of you as a mother" He wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"I know she does its just hard you know" Lucas kissed her forehead and held her close.

* * *

"DAD!" Jake stood up on the sofa and caught Lennon who ran towards him. Jake hugged his son.

"Hey Buddy, Have a good day?"

"Yeah it was awesome" Lennon smiled. Jake ruffled his blonde hair. Peyton stepped through the front door closing it behind her.

"Hi" Peyton smiled, Jake kissed her softly on the lips.

"Where is Eli?" Jake asked.

"She is at the Brooke and Luke's with Maddie, Jonny, Jamie and Lily"

"Hey Lennon why don't you go start on your homework upstairs in your bedroom" Lennon looked at his dad confused.

"I don't have any homework" Peyton looked between father and son.

"Well why don't you go play upstairs in your room? I need to talk to your mom for a bit" Lennon looked between his parents before receiving a reassuring nod from his mom. Lennon ran upstairs to his bedroom. Jake made sure that his bedroom door was shut before turning to Peyton.

"I received a letter at work today" Jake sat down and Peyton sat beside him looking worried.

"What's wrong Jake?" Peyton placed a hand on his knee.

"It was from Nicki. She wants to see Jenny. She said that she read an article about the school and found out I was teaching there and now she wants to see Jenny. She said that she won't tell Jenny who she is but she just wants the opportunity to meet her"

"Wow"

"I know Peyton. I don't know what to do. I don't want her to go after Jenny and tell her the truth"

"We need to keep her away Jake. We have made a life together without her. I love Jenny like she is my own and I would do anything to protect her. I know when we decided to not tell Jenny that there was a chance Nicki would come back but I will stop at nothing to keep her away from our family" Jake gently brushed her hair away.

"I love you Peyton. You are Jenny's mother and it doesn't matter whose blood she has. You're her mom. We will sort this out, I promise. She won't get to Jenny. I will just write back to her saying that I no longer work at the school and we have moved to from Tree Hill. We sent her half way across the country before, we can do it again" Peyton giggled.

"Don't worry Peyton. I will sort it out. I promise" Jake kissed Peyton gently on the lips.

* * *

"Gosh, All this studying is making me tired" Jonny stretched out on the floor.

"Dude you have hardly done anything. You just spoke about Jessica Goldman while the rest of us tried to study" Jamie laughed. Jessica was a girl on Maddies cheerleading squad that Jonny was desperate to get with.

"I get easily distracted what can I say" Jonny smiled as he dodged the pillow Jamie threw at him.

"I cannot wait for finals to be finished. I am going to ask mom if we can go somewhere hot and tropical for a celebratory vacation" Maddie stretched out on her bed.

"More like you will flutter your eyelashes and get daddy to book us a vacation" Jonny mocked. Maddie threw a pillow at Jonny which smacked him in the head. Jamie and Elianna laughed at the siblings.

"Well I can't wait to spend the summer travelling with my mom and Andy. It feels like forever since I last saw them. Plus it will get me away from the gruesome twosome" Lily lay back leaning against the bed. Jamie laughed at Lily.

"Hey we may be a twosome but I assure you I am definitely not gruesome. Him on the other hand, yeah I say you're pretty right" Jonny frowned at his sister and aunt who were giggling.

"Do you think we will go to the beach house this summer?" Elianna asked. Everyone looked at her as if she was crazy.

"DUH! When do we not go to the beach house" Maddie stated.

"True, but it's a little different this year because we will be all heading off to different places in the fall" Jamie added.

"Yeah but come on guys. Our parents have been taking us to the beach house since forever. It's a tradition every summer. Its not going to change now, plus it might be our last chance for us guys to be all together" Maddie looked sadly at her family and friends.

"Yeah our parents have been taking us since we were babies" Elianna reassured herself.

"I remember my mom telling me that the first time we went we were only a few months old. My dad said she didn't want to take me because she thought that too much sea air could turn me into a fish or something. My dad and I laughed so hard at that. My mom just pouted and said she was hormonal and a little bit of an overprotective parent at the time. Can you imagine them taking 4 babies and Jenny to the beach for a few days? It must have been terrible. Its bad enough with Adele, Ronan and Lennon" Jamie laughed.

"Yeah but we have always had such good times at the beach house. Every year its seems like there is a new member of the family added but every year everyone made sure they came back no matter what they were doing" Elianna thought.

"Yeah I mean your mom used to come back from fashion shows and Lucas would come off book tours" Jamie said.

"Yeah and your mom & dad would cancel music tours and art galleries just to be back with us" Jonny directed to Elianna.

"Yeah whatever happened, your mom would always moan at your dad if he said he would be late because of basketball and every year your dad would surprise her and turn up the night before we were set to leave. Every year she would tell my mom who would just laugh" Maddie smiled.

"Remember the year my mom was on her music tour and my dad was looking after me and Aaron. Her flight was supposed to land the night before but she rang my dad and said she was stuck in London from her European tour. She said she would try and make the next flight but it wasn't until 3 days later. My dad, Aaron and I were so disappointed. We hadn't see mom in weeks. Dad drove us all the way to the beach house and when we got there mom was sat waiting for us on the steps. I have never seen my dad look so happy" Jamie reminisced.

"Yeah we have definitely had a lot of fun there" Maddie smiled.

"I think that when we are older that we should carry on the tradition. Our parents have been taking us for years and we should take our families there when we get older" Elianna thought.

"I couldn't imagine my summer without a trip so definitely" Jamie smiled.

"I swear to god though, next summer if I found out any of you decide to stay at University and don't come to the beach house then you will have me to answer to. I will get the next flight to wherever to drag your sorry arses back" Maddie insisted. Jamie, Lily and Elianna laughed at her. They all knew she was being deadly serious.

"And what if you decide to stay in New York? Are we allowed to drag your sorry arse back?" Jonny questioned.

"Obviously I will be back for the summer. I would not miss an opportunity to top up on my tan. New York is hardly hot so I don't want to look pale constantly" Jonny rolled his eyes at his sister and it was his turn to throw a pillow at her head. Everyone laughed at the two before getting back to studying.

* * *

**Okay so I know this chapter wasn't that good but I am basically trying to fill in some gaps before getting to the main story line. **

**The next chapter will be a flashback and I am going to be adding a lot more into the story from now on.**

**Please review and tell me what you think or if you have any ideas where this story could go.**

**Thank you**

**DerenaGG**

**xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi sorry it has been so long updating. I have been super busy in the past couple of months. I will try to update sooner. **

**Thank you for the reviews**

* * *

**[Flashback]**

"_Haley lets go to the beach for the weekend. Nathan has the keys to the beach house right?" Brooke suggested._

"_Yeah he does but I don't think it's a good idea Brooke"_

"_Why not? We are all doing different things in a few weeks. This may be the last summer we get to spend all together. You and Nate are moving to Durham. Lucas and I will be in New York. Peyton and Jake are going to Savannah. We are only going to see each other at Christmas and then the summer. Come on Haley" Haley looked at Peyton who was holding a sleeping Elianna. Jenny was sat on the floor playing with her toys._

"_Jamie is only 3 months old. It's a bit too soon to be taking him to the beach. I don't even know if it's safe"_

"_Haley we will take a beach tent and a million umbrellas. We can cover the babies in sun tan lotion. I have babies too you know. I have looked into what they need. Me and Lucas were going to beach this summer and now we can all go" Haley glanced at Maddie who was sleeping in her car seat and Jonny who was happily laying on his jungle gym on the floor._

"_I know that but your babies are older. They are nearly 6 months old. Elianna is nearly 5 months old. Jamie is only 3"_

"_Hales just look into it and make a decision. The guys are up for it, it's just you, Nathan and Jamie now"_

"_Okay, I will talk to Nathan" Brooke squealed and hugged her best friend, careful not to wake the sleeping Jamie in Haley's arms._

* * *

"_Nathan?" Haley opened the door slightly to the nursery to see Nathan cradling their son in his arms. Haley had woken up at 3 in the morning to feel the other side of the bed was cold. She got up to look for him._

"_Shh" Nathan hushed quietly. Nathan gently placed his son back into his crib without the infant waking. He slowly walked out of the room pushing the door to._

"_I didn't hear him wake up" Haley hugged Nathan wrapping her arms around his naked torso._

"_That's because I put his baby monitor on my side of the bed so you can't hear him. Any slight sound, I wake up to him now" Nathan smiled._

"_Why? I don't mind getting up with him"_

"_I know but you need sleep. And you look so peaceful when you sleep" Nathan kissed her forehead._

"_Wait. I have been thinking for the past month since we put Jamie in his own room that he has been sleeping through the night. Have you been with him?" Nathan laughed._

"_Nathan!" Haley moaned, hitting him on the shoulder._

"_What? You looked like you was about to cry when we decided to put Jamie in his own room. It's for the best Hales. You would have had him sleeping in our bedroom until he was 18 if you found out that he had been crying. Besides he sometimes sleeps through until 5 so he doesn't always wake up this early. He is getting better" Haley snaked her arm around his neck._

"_You are such a good father Nathan Scott" _

"_Mhmm and such a good mother Haley Scott" Haley lent up to capture her lips in his. Haley pulled away slightly._

"_Do you want to go to the beach for the weekend?" She murmured against his lips._

"_What?"_

"_Well Brooke wants to go to the beach for the weekend. Like all of us before, we all head off to college and stuff so she asked me in you still had the keys to your beach house. I was a bit reluctant at first because I didn't know if it was safe to take Jamie to the beach but apparently as long as he is well protected from the sun and we use sun cream then he should be fine. I didn't agree though because I didn't know how you would feel about going to your beach house after everything" Nathan thought about it. He looked down at Haley._

"_Let's go"_

"_Really" She sounded surprised; she didn't expect him to want to go._

"_Yeah, why shouldn't we use that beach house after what that monster has done? I wouldn't care even if it was burnt to the ground but its not and we might as well have fun at Dan's expense"_

"_Okay well we can go this weekend. I will get everything ready and tell Brooke and Peyton. You guys might have to go up to there beforehand to see what we need to bring. Obviously you don't have 4 cribs or anything like that" Nathan could tell Haley was thinking about all the things they would need._

"_I will take Jake and Lucas up tomorrow. You and I can have my room and there is a single room for Jenny which is next to the guest room so I guess Jake and Peyton would want that one to be near Jenny. Lucas and Brooke can have the master bedroom because that's got more space to put two bassinets in. But we can sort it out tomorrow" Nathan smiled._

"_I will phone Brooke and Peyton to discuss plans" Haley smiled at Nathan._

"_Come on lets go to bed. I can't think of anywhere else I would rather be with you Mrs Scott" Nathan quickly scooped Haley off her feet which caused Haley to squeal. Nathan quickly pressed his lips to Haley's._

"_Shh. My mom is down the hallway" Nathan grinned as he closed their bedroom door and placed her softly on the bed._

"_Well we are going to have to be extra quiet then" Haley smirked pulling Nathans head down towards her lips._

* * *

_The plans for the trip to the beach were underway. Nathan, Jake and Luke had drove up to the beach house and made sure the house was fully stocked and baby proofed. They had placed bassinets in each of the bedrooms and set a bed guard up for Jenny. Peyton, Brooke and Haley had left their children at home to do a bit of last minute shopping the day before they were set to leave. Brooke had got them out of the house bright an early so they could shop._

"_Hurry up tutor mom. We have a lot of things we need to buy today" Brooke demanded as she marched off in front of Haley and Peyton._

"_Brooke, are you kidding me? Its 11 in the morning. How much time do we need?" Peyton laughed at Haley._

"_Well I need to get a new wardrobe for me and then Madison and Jonathan. Plus I need toiletries" Brooke stated._

"_B come on, we are going away for 4 days. We are only shopping for a few hours maximum and then I am going home whether you like it or not. Haley and I have better things to do with our time" Peyton followed Brooke into some clothes store._

"_You don't have anything better to do" Brooke argued._

"_I do. His name is Nathan Scott" Haley joked._

"_Eww"_

"_So gross" Brooke and Peyton moaned._

"_Shut up" Haley giggled. Brooke began looking through the clothing racks._

"_What do you actually need to get Haley?" Peyton asked while absentmindedly looking through the rail. Brooke was trying on some clothes._

"_I need waterproof diapers and a beach hat for Jamie. Nathan wants some more swimming trunks and I need a swimming costume and that's about it" Haley looked at a top before placing it back on the rail._

"_Yeah I need diapers for Elianna. Jenny needs a new swimming costume too. The last time we went to the beach was when Jenny was only about 1 so she has outgrown it"_

"_Okay I am done. I overheard you guys. I know the best place that sells swimwear. Follow me" Haley and Peyton sighed as they followed Brooke out of the store._

* * *

"_Oh no Brooke"_

"_Please Hales; it will look so good on you. That thing you have got on is something my grandma would wear. It can't even be classified as swimwear. You're supposed to look hot"_

"_Brooke, I have just had a baby. I don't look the same as before. I don't…"_

"_Stop" Brooke cut her off._

"_I have just had two babies and my body is back to being fabulous. Peyton had a baby and we aren't going to the beach dressed as nuns. Live a little Hales" Peyton smirked at Brooke._

"_I have lived a little. I got married at 16 and had baby at 17. You had twins 6 months ago nearly. Peyton had Elianna nearly 5 months ago. I had James 3 months ago. I haven't been able to get my body back. I don't have time to"_

"_Hales you look banging. No one will take any notice" Peyton added. Haley raised her eyebrow. She expected Peyton to be on her side._

"_Oh my god you guys" Haley groaned, snatching the bikini from Brooke and shutting the door on the changing room. Brooke high fived Peyton earning a laugh._

"_Guys I look stupid" Haley complained from the changing room._

"_Haley just come out and show us" Haley reluctantly opened the door and stepped out of the changing room._

"_Oh my god" Brooke gasped._

"_You look hot" Peyton grinned._

"_I do not" Haley glanced at herself in the mirror._

"_Seriously Haley you look amazing. No wonder Nathan knocked you up" Haley glared at Brooke. Haley stared at herself in the bikini. It was a black halter neck with matching bottoms which tied at the side._

"_I am getting the other one" Haley went to shut the door._

"_NO!" Brooke stopped her._

"_Haley I know you have had a baby but you need to start feeling sexy again. Show Nathan why he married you"_

"_Brooke you know Nathan never seen me like this until after we were married anyway"_

"_So, Hales come on you look fine. I wouldn't lie about fashion" Haley sighed looking at Peyton who nodded her head._

"_Fine I will get it"_

"_Yay!" Brooke smiled clapping. Haley rolled her eyes and shut the door to get changed._

"_Nathan is going to have a heart attack when he see's you in that" Haley heard Brooke say._

"_Brooke! Don't joke. You know heart problems run in his family" Peyton chuckled at Haley's comment._

* * *

_The teens piled into 3 cars with their children on Friday morning and set off on their way to the beach house. The ride didn't take long; it was just under an hour away. Nathan unlocked the house and the women took the kids inside while the men unloaded the cars and took the belongings into the rooms. After they had settled in and eaten the food Haley had cooked, Brooke begged everyone to go to the beach to they had all got into their beachwear and headed to the beach. Nathan and Luke walked down the beach carrying the beach bags and the tent. Lucas held on tightly to the car seat containing his son. Jake held onto Jenny's hand with Elianna tucked up in her car seat. Brooke carried Madison in her car seat while Haley did the same with Jamie. Peyton was holding on to her beach bag and bucket and spade for Jenny._

"_Brooke can we stop walking now" Haley asked._

"_No, I need to find the perfect spot" Nathan groaned which earned a giggle from Peyton and Haley._

"_Okay I am stopping here. That's it Brooke" Peyton dropped to the floor. Haley placed the car seat on the sand next to her._

"_Do you guys want to take the kids down to the sea while we set everything up here? Then we can come down and take some pictures" Haley asked._

"_Sure" Haley unbuckled James from his car seat and adjusted his little waterproof sun hat. She handed him to Nathan. If there was a sight which Haley loved more than any, then it would be Nathan holding their son. He looked so paternal when he was with Jamie. His strong arms holding tightly onto their baby boy. Haley got the sun cream out of her bag for Jamie and began applying it while Brooke, Lucas, Jake and Peyton did the same for their kids._

"_Hales, do you think he will be okay in the water?" Nathan asked. He was always so protective over Jamie._

"_Yeah, just paddle with him and let him get his toes wet. I don't expect you to chuck him in and see how far he goes" Haley laughed._

"_Hey! That's not what I meant. And anyway I am a Scott father after all. We are unpredictable and all round jackasses. My dad did it to me" Nathan laughed at Jamie's face as Haley applied the cream._

"_I can read you like a book Nathan Scott. Besides what do you mean Dan did it to you?" Haley stroked his face softly._

"_When I was about 6 I couldn't swim. Nobody had bothered to teach me and I was afraid of the water so one day my dad told me he had enough of me being a wimp. He dragged me outside, picked me up and just threw me into the deep end of our pool. Luckily I hit the bottom and pushed myself back up and sort of doggie paddled to the side where I was able to climb out. By the time I had reached the surface, Dan was already gone"_

"_Oh my god Nathan, I am so sorry"_

"_It's okay Hales. I learned how to swim from it and how not to be a father" Nathan smiled looking at Jamie in his arms._

"_I love you Nathan Scott" Haley wrapped an arm around his neck and lent up kissing him softly._

"_Dude are you coming?" Nathan pulled away slightly to see Lucas holding Maddie and Jonny._

"_Umm I will catch up with you" Lucas walked off with Jake, who was yelling at Jenny to stop running. _

"_Go on. Take Jamie. I will come down to see you both when we have finished setting up" Haley smiled._

"_Can you take him?" Haley took Jamie. Nathan pulled his light grey top off so he was only wearing his Navy board shorts. Haley bit her bottom lip slightly. Haley loved Nathans body. He was so muscular due to all the training he did. His body had only gotten better over the summer due to him trying to stay in shape and get ready for his basketball season at Duke. Her husband was sexy. It was no wonder all the girls at school had been jealous of her. He was gorgeous. Haley couldn't wait until her tiny little frame would be wrapped up in his big strong muscular arms. If the beach was empty right now then she would…_

"_Hales" Nathan snapped her out of her thoughts _

"_Hmm" She looked at him innocently._

"_Like something you see?" Nathan smirked causing Haley to blush knowing she had been caught out._

"_What? I can't help it that my husband is just so damn sexy. I like to admire what I have" Haley laughed._

"_Well my wife is so damn sexy too. I like these little shorts on you" Nathan wrapped his arms around Haley so his hands were resting on her denim clad bottom. His fingers brushed against her bare skin on her thighs._

"_I can't wait to get you out of them" Nathan purred into her ear gently kissing her neck. Her eyes fluttered closed for a moment before she remembered where they were and the fact that their son was in her arms._

"_Go" Haley placed a hand on his chest pushing him away slightly. Nathan smiled._

"_Why?" He asked innocently. She handed him Jamie and took the shirt from his hands._

"_Because if you don't go you and I will end up having 'sex on the beach'" Haley sang playfully causing them both to laugh at her terrible grinding action._

"_Did you know that is my favourite song?" Nathan grinned._

"_I'm sure it is"_

"_You know, maybe this weekend we can duet it together" Nathan smirked._

"_Go Now!" Nathan laughed at her reaction._

"_Love you babe" Haley smacked him on the bottom with his shirt as he laughed at her. Haley grinned happily._

"_What?" She asked Brooke and Peyton who were staring at her. _

"_You have got it bad" Brooke said, causing them both to laugh. Haley blushed at her best friends._

* * *

_It didn't take long for the girls to set up the beach tent and place all the babies' belongings inside. The girls had laid their own towels out in front so they could sun bathe. Brooke went down to the sea to take photos of Lucas and the twins first. Nathan took a photo of Brooke holding Jonathan and Lucas holding Madison in the sea. It was a lovely family shot which Brooke wanted to get printed large for their living room in their new apartment in New York. Brooke wanted a few photos of the twins and placed both of them in the wet sand by the shore. Jonny loved picking up clumps of sand and throwing them and Maddie loved pushing her toes into the sand and Brooke took loads of photos of them but as soon as the tide came in and Maddie felt the water she began to scream which resulted in Lucas not being able to put her back down and she clung around his neck. Jonny loved splashing his hands in the wet sand and by the time Brooke left them, Jonny had sand all over him. _

_Peyton went down to see Jake, Jenny & Elianna. Jake was holding Elianna up so she was standing and Jenny was splashing around in the sea. Nathan took a photo of Peyton holding Jenny and Jake holding Elianna with their arms wrapped around each other. Peyton took tons of photos of Jake, Jenny and Elianna. Peyton held Elianna while Jake helped Jenny make a sandcastle. Jenny convinced Peyton to take her swimming. Peyton secured her arm bands and rubber ring before taking Jenny's hand and walking her out further to sea. Peyton decided to remain in her shorts and vest top as she was only taking Jenny waist deep. A huge wave came rushing in wish resulted in Jenny jumping soaking wet into Peyton's arms and Peyton getting absolutely drenched from the wave and Jenny. Brooke and Haley burst into laughter when they seen Peyton trudging up the sand soaking wet. Peyton stripped down into her turquoise bikini and placed her clothes on the tent to dry. _

_Haley was the last to go see Jamie and Nathan. She found them sat on the sand. Nathan was holding on to Jamie who was sat in between his legs. The sea would slowly come in getting Jamie's bottom half wet. This caused the little boy to begin laughing. Haley took loads of photos of her husband and son. She picked Jamie off the sand and blew a raspberry on his stomach causing him to squeal in delight. Nathan took photos of Haley and Jamie. She was such a good mother to their son. Lucas took a photo of Haley holding Jamie with Nathan's arm wrapped around his wife. It was such a cute photo. Haley went back to Brooke and Peyton after giving Nathan a kiss goodbye. _

"_Hey, looks like someone was a little too excited" Brooke sat up in her red bikini removing her sunglasses and Peyton put down her magazine. Brooke noticed the blonde curls in Haley's arms._

"_Lucas said she fell asleep after refusing to be put down so he thought she could come sleep here in the tent" Brooke grabbed the yellow hooded duck baby towel from the diaper bag. _

"_Thanks Hales. She started to cry when the tide came in and wouldn't be put down after that. It was probably that or the fact that Jonathan was splashing sand everywhere" Brooke smiled. Haley bent down as Brooke placed the hood on Maddie's head. Brooke took Maddie from Haley and wrapped the towel tightly around her. She kissed her daughter on the forehead before carefully placing her in her car seat and placing a pink blanket over her. Haley pulled off her white vest top and denim shorts before applying sun tan lotion. She sat down on her towel and pulled out a book from her bag. She lent back and began to read. Haley, Peyton and Brooke spoke absentmindedly each reading a book or magazine. _

"_Check out the chic's over there" Brooke heard someone call. She sat up slightly looking around to see three tanned guys in shorts pointing in their direction. They slowly began walking over towards them._

"_Hi" One of the boys said. He was tall, blonde and tanned. He looked like a typical prep. Haley put her book down and Peyton looked up from her magazine. _

"_Hi can I help you with something?" Peyton asked._

"_No we just spotted some lonely looking girls on the beach and decided we would ask if we can keep you company" A dark haired tanned one spoke._

"_I'm sorry but we are perfectly fine on our own" Haley told him._

"_Where are you ladies from?" A light brown haired man asked._

"_Tree Hill not that it's any of your business" Brooke frowned slightly. A few years ago she would have loved the attention from these boys but now all she wanted was Lucas._

"_Oh we are from Fayetteville but we go school in Virginia" _

"_Interesting now if you wouldn't mind your blocking the sun" Peyton made a hand gesture for them to shoo._

"_You know we are staying in a beach house here for the weekend. How about you ladies come to ours and we can take you out for the night?" The arrogant blonde spoke. Haley rolled her eyes, Brooke snickered and Peyton smirked._

"_I'm sorry I am going to have to pass. I'm taken, Married actually" Haley held up her ring finger._

"_You're kidding me. What are you 17, 18?" The dark haired one asked._

"_18 actually and I don't think my husband would appreciate it if I went on a date with three random men that have been harassing my friends and I on the beach" _

"_What about you Blondie?" _

"_I don't think so. I am in a relationship and so is she. I suggest you stop trying" _

"_Now come on I don't believe you. If you wanted to say no then just say it"_

"_Listen, we are not interested. We are all in happy relationships so I suggest you leave" Brooke warned._

"_Don't be like that babe. Come on girls its just one date" The blonde spoke again._

"_I think the ladies said no" Peyton, Brooke and Haley all turned to hear the sound of Nathans voice. The three men turned to look towards Jake, Luke and Nathan. _

"_What's it to you?" The light brown haired guy asked._

"_Well she is my wife so I think it has a lot to do with me" Nathan stepped closer. Haley quickly stood up and stood between Nathan and the guys. She carefully took James from his arms._

"_Like that has ever stopped me before. I have had plenty of wives and girlfriends. What makes you think yours will be so different?" The brown haired guy asked. _

"_I think its best you walk away now and forget about this before its too late" Nathan threatened. Lucas handed Brooke Jonathan. Lucas stood next to his brother and Haley. Haley turned around to face the guys._

"_I think you should go now" Haley bounced Jamie in her arms who was beginning to fuss._

"_Listen I am not going to take orders from some high school boy. You may be a big shot where you're from but not here your not" The light brown haired guy stepped closer to Nathan._

"_Mate just leave it. They have boyfriends and husbands. They have kids with them. Don't cause a scene" The dark haired man tried to convince his friend._

"_Oh god. As if I didn't realise it. You guys are teen moms as well aren't you? Let me guess, your some goody too shoes and he knocked you up and you decided to get married so your kid wouldn't be a bastard. And you, you probably got drunk one night and slept around and now you guys are stuck with each other. Wow you teens are a joke" The light haired guy laughed at Nathan, Haley, Lucas and Brooke. Peyton and Jake were stood close to the tent watching Maddie and Jenny. Peyton definitely didn't want Jake getting involved. Nathan lunged forward past Haley and punched him square in the face. He dropped to the floor yelping in pain._

"_You don't know anything about me or my family you Jackass" Nathan kicked him in the ribs. _

"_Nathan" Haley placed a hand on his chest and looked at him with pleading eyes. His hardened expression softened and he wrapped and arm around her, walking towards the tent. Lucas walked towards the guy on the floor with Brooke and Jonathan close behind. He held out his hand. The guy moved his hand from his blood stained face and went to take Lucas's hand but not before Lucas retracted his hand and hit the guy square in the jaw._

"_Don't you dare speak about my girlfriend like that" Lucas held out his hand for Brooke who clasped her fingers in his and walked off. The guys scampered off quickly._

"_You know you didn't need to punch him" Haley said._

"_I told you Haley, I will always protect you. Nobody talks trash about me or my family" Nathan kissed her forehead._

"_I love you when you're being all manly and protective" Haley smirked. _

"_Well when you have such a hot wife, a guy needs to learn how to defend her honour" Nathan grinned._

"_You are so getting laid tonight Mr Scott" Haley giggled leaning up on her tip toes and kissing him passionately on the lips._

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am writing the next one as we speak.**_  
_

**Please review and tell me if you would like more flashback chapters  
**

**Thanks :)  
**

**DerenaGG  
**

**xoxo  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever. I have had a lot going on lately and just haven't had time.**

**I will try to update sooner as I have a few ideas written already.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you keep on reading.**

**DerenaGG**

**xoxo**

* * *

"Hey Nathan can you grab the phone?" Nathan moved from the sofa between Ronan and Adele who were watching some kids cartoon. Aaron was at the river court and Jamie was studying at Andres.

"Hello, Scott Residents" Nathan grabbed the phone off the kitchen side. Haley who had her hands full cooking the dinner.

"Yes Speaking. Oh, Okay" Haley glanced at Nathan and then to Ronan and Adele who remained oblivious.

"I am sorry but I am not really interested. I don't care what he asked for. I know but it's not going to change anything. I'm sorry. Bye" Nathan hung up the phone and placed it on the side. He held on to the counter and sighed.

"Who was it Nathan?" Nathan held his eyes shut his fist clenched. Haley wiped her hand on a tea towel and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Is everything okay Nathan?" He slowly opened his eyes and turned around to face Haley.

"Umm that was some hospital in Jacksonville. Dan is there. His heart condition has got worse and he hasn't got long left to live. He asked the nurse to call me. He wants to see me. Well me and Lucas." Haley gasped a little. She wrapped her arms around Nathans waist to hug him. She looked up into his eyes. It always made her sad to see the pain that Dan had caused him in his beautiful blue eyes. They were the same eyes he had passed on to Jamie and Aaron. She always knew that her sons would never have to endure the pain Nathan had and he had made sure that he was a good father to his sons. He was the best father ever to their children and it made her proud that he had changed for the good of his children. That was something Dan Scott could never do.

"Nathan, I am going to stand by your decision whatever it is, but I think you should see him" Nathan looked at her confused and mad. He pulled away from her slightly.

"You can't be serious hales. After everything he has done. He should die alone knowing his entire family hate him" Nathan was angry. Why should he do anything for Dan Scott?

"Nathan you don't mean that. He is your father no matter what. You can't change your family. And there was a time when Dan Scott was a good man. We wouldn't have Jamie now if it wasn't for him. He saved Jamie from Carrie. He just wants to see his sons before he passes away. I have lost both of my parents and I would do anything to have 5 more minutes with them"

"Your parents didn't murder a member of your family Hales. It's like RJ turning around and shooting Aaron, No matter if they were family, we could never forgive him. I don't want to see him so he can make me feel guilty for shutting him out of our lives. I didn't want him around us or the kids for a reason"

"I know Nathan, everything you do is to protect me and this family and I love you for it I really do, but please just think about this Nathan. Before it's too late" Nathan nodded and kissed her forehead.

"Do you think we should tell the kids?" Haley asked.

"No. They don't need to know anything about him"

"Nathan! Do you remember the last time we kept Dan from them and he used to sneak to their school to see them? Or how we didn't tell them what happened with Dan and all the problems that caused? Keeping secrets doesn't help Nathan. They are adults now; they are old enough to understand"

"Listen just let me talk to Luke first. I don't want to do anything until I see him" Nathan grabbed his car keys.

"Okay well dinner is at 7"

"I will be back, I promise"

"I love you hales" Nathan kissed her on the lips.

"I love you too" Nathan walked out of the door into the garage.

* * *

"_Jamie we need to speak to you" A 15 year old Maddie told him as she walked to his locker. Jonny and Lily were behind her._

"_What's going on? I have Math and I cannot be late" Jamie continued to place his books in his bag._

"_Dude this is important" Jamie turned to look at his cousins. He knew it was serious if jonny was saying it was. He never took anything seriously. Jamie looked at Lily and noticed she looked upset._

"_What's going o?" Jamie looked at his cousins who looked at one another._

"_Come on we are going to the river court" Jamie followed as they quickly left school without getting noticed. The Scott's were a well known family in Tree Hill so anything they did was normally noticed by someone and reported back to their parents. It was especially risky as Haley, Jake and Lucas all worked at the High School. The teens walked to the river court making small talk. Jamie sat on the bleachers next to Lily when they got there. Jonny sat on a lower one down while Maddie stood._

"_Is anyone going to explain what's happening?" Jamie asked. Maddie looked at Lily before opening her mouth._

"_Have you ever read the Unkindness of Ravens?" Maddie enquired._

"_No, wasn't that the first book Lucas wrote, while our mom's were pregnant with us? I have read his other books but I don't think I have read that one"_

"_It was my Dad's first book and he did really well with it but I have never seen a copy of it around the house. You would think that he would have tons of copies being as it is his first book"_

"_What so you dragged me out of school to tell me about you Dad's book? If my mom finds out I have skipped school then she is going to kill me" Jamie respected his parents and he always wanted them to feel proud of him. His parents could be strict when they needed to and Jamie hated getting in trouble with them._

"_Jamie, Me and Lily were clearing out her room. It used to be Sam's old room and then it became the spare room when she moved out. My Mom and Dad started using it a lot as space to work and Dad put a desk in there so he could write. There was an old box at the back of the wardrobe. It was filled with my Dad's first book. Lily and I sat down to read it. It's not good Jamie" Jamie looked at them all confused. _

"_It's about our parents isn't it? As teenagers"_

"_Yeah it is. Do you know anything about why our Dad's hate Grandpa Dan so much?"_

"_No not really. I think its because Grandpa Dan left Karen and Lucas and abandoned them and my dad hates him because he was always pushy and horrible to him and Nanny Deb" Jamie still found it funny how his Grandma wouldn't let any of her Grandchildren call her Grandma. At 51 she was definitely old enough for Adele to call her Grandma but she still insisted on being Nanny Deb._

"_That's not all James" Madison looked at Lily._

"_Do you know anything about my Dad Jamie?" Jamie thought hard._

"_No, not really. Lucas told me that Keith helped raise him because Grandpa Dan wasn't around. They are brothers right? Didn't he die before we were all born or when we were babies or something?"_

"_He didn't die Jamie. He was murdered. By Dan. His own brother pulled a gun out and shot him" Jamie looked at Maddie and Jonny. He couldn't believe this. A member of his own family had killed someone. He knew his dad didn't want him or his siblings around Dan but he never knew why. Jamie always thought it was because Dan was such a terrible father to his dad so his dad didn't want Dan to treat them the same._

"_You have got to be kidding me. He murdered his own brother?"_

"_Its true man. Maddie and Lily showed me the book. My dad wrote down everything that happened that day. He was there. Some boy brought a gun into the school. He accidentally shot Peyton and just missed my mom. My mom didn't know what had happened but when everyone started to run out of the school so did she. She didn't know until she was outside that Peyton wasn't behind her. Your mom was locked in the tutoring centre and our dad's had got back from practise to find my mom running frantically towards them. She explained what had happened and how she couldn't find Peyton so both our Dad's ran back into the school to find Peyton and your mom. Peyton was stuck in the library and the tutoring centre was on lock down. They didn't know this Jimmy kid in the tutor centre was the one with the gun so they locked themselves in. Eventually your dad found your mom and everyone realised that Jimmy had the gun. He held them all hostages but your mom and my dad grew up with him and Skills and Mouth were in there too and they had grown up with Jimmy so they knew he wasn't dangerous. He was having a hard time at school and was being bullied and I guess he cracked. Keith convinced Dan to let him into the school so he could help Jimmy. My Dad saw Keith while he was carrying Peyton out of the school. Jimmy shot himself while Keith had tried to save him and then Dan came into school and shot Keith and pretended it was Jimmy who did it. A girl who was in the tutoring centre with your parents was really ill and needed to leave because she was diabetic so Jimmy let her go. She hid in one of the empty classrooms and saw everything that happened with Dan in the hallway. My dad investigated what happened and discovered all this and Dan eventually handed himself in" Jamie looked at his cousins in shock_

"_Lily I am so sorry. I am so sorry he took away your dad" Jamie hugged her._

"_It's okay Jamie"_

"_I can't believe our parents haven't told us. Why would they keep that? Did they think we wouldn't find out? Everyone had heard of Lucas's books. Someone would have mentioned it eventually"_

"_I don't know why they didn't tell us, but I rang my mom and there was no answer. Luke is in New York so I was waiting until today for him so come home so he could explain" Lily told him._

"_I need to go home. I need to speak to my dad" Jamie stood up and grabbed his bag. _

"_I know your angry Jamie but maybe they were doing this to protect us. We will speak to my dad tonight when he gets home. Ring us to tell us what you dad says"_

"_Okay" Jamie fist bumped Jonny and hugged Maddie and Lily. _

"_I will see you guys later" Jamie flung his bag over his shoulder and began to walk the long way home._

* * *

_Jamie heard the front door open and close. He ignored the noise and carried on eating his potato chips. He was sat on the sofa watching some old basketball game. He couldn't care less when he heard the sound of heels clicking against the wooden floors. All of a sudden the screen went blank. Jamie turned round and glared at the person stood with the remote in their hand._

"_What the hell did you do that for?" Jamie glared._

"_James Lucas Scott don't you dare talk to me in that tone" Haley tossed the control on the sofa and stood with her hand on her hip._

"_Do you want to explain to me why you aren't in school?" _

"_I have free periods" he lied._

"_Don't lie to me Jamie. I know your schedule. You're supposed to have AP Maths and World History this afternoon. So I will ask you again, why aren't you in school?"_

"_Because I didn't feel like it" Jamie turned around facing the blank TV screen._

"_That is not an excuse to skip class. Do you know how embarrassing it was for me to be called into the principles office and be told that my son had skipped his afternoon classes? That my nieces and nephews had also skipped class. All four Scott children absent to their afternoon classes. What is going on Jamie? Do you not want to graduate on time with the rest of your year? Do you not want to carry on playing basketball because trust me it doesn't matter to Lucas if you and Jonny are the best players on the team he will still bench you both for not turning up to practice. You are supposed to be at practice today with Skills so do you want to explain to me what is going on with you guys?" Haley demanded standing in front of him now._

"_We know mom" Jamie shouted. Haley stopped stunned._

"_What? I don't understand what you're talking about" Haley told him._

"_You and Dad can stop lying to me now mom. We found out. We know all about Grandpa Dan" Jamie yelled. Haley's eyes widened. She and Nathan had known this day would come but she thought that they would have been the one to tell Jamie. _

"_How did you find out?" Haley sat down on the couch besides him._

"_Maddie and Lily found an old copy of Luke's book and read it. Lily had to find out that her Uncle had killed her own father. You should have told us mom, Lucas should have told us, and Karen should have told Lily. It's not fair that she had to find out like that. We aren't little kids anymore. We had a right to know"_

"_I know Jamie and I am sorry but it's hard. It's complicated" _

"_But still, we would have found out eventually. Tree Hill is a small town. Everyone around us probably knew and nobody ever said anything and you and dad are probably going to do the same thing to Aaron, Ronan and Adele. Its not fair mom" tears filled Jamie's eyes and Haley pulled him into a hug. She softly stroked his hair as she felt him cry._

"_I know honey, I know it's not fair but it's a hard subject to talk about and all we ever want is to protect you kids. You shouldn't have to know about this evil in the world" Haley kissed his head._

"_Were you and Dad ever going to tell me?" Jamie sat up and looked at his mom wiping his tears from his eyes._

"_Of course we were. It's just we didn't know when the right time was. How to tell you. It's not something you just bring up over dinner. I am sorry you had to find out like this baby" Haley kissed his forehead. She didn't care if he was 15 years old and towering over her petite frame. He was still her baby boy and he always would be._

"_Mom just promise me one thing, you won't wait to tell Aaron, Ronan and Adele. They deserve to know. Tell them before they find out themselves. I don't know what is worse, finding out our Grandpa killed his brother or your parents keeping it from you" Jamie stood up and walked away. Haley sat unmoving on the couch. She flinched when she heard Jamie's bedroom door slam shut. Haley grabbed her bag and took out her cell phone. She hit number one on the speed dial and waited for the answer._

"_Hello" A out of breath Nathan answered._

"_Nathan, he knows" Haley sighed._

"_About Dan?" He huffed._

"_Yeah. They read Luke's book"_

"_Okay, I am leaving practice now. Are Adele and the boys at home?"_

"_No, Adele is still at nursery, Ronan has music lessons and Aaron is at football practice" _

"_Okay, you stay there with Jamie. I will pick the kids up. I will see you in an hour" _

"_Okay, see you then" _

"_Love you"_

"_Love you too" Nathan shut off his phone and tossed it into his gym bag before picking it off the bleachers._

* * *

"Hey Brooke is Lucas in?"

"Yeah he is in the garage. Just go on in, I'm waiting for a call"

"Alright, see you later" Nathan walked around to the garage and opened the side door. Lucas was lent over his old truck.

"Hey Luke" Lucas stood up straight wiping grease off his hands onto the old cloth.

"Hey little bro what's up? How are Hales and the kids?"

"Yeah they are all fine. I umm got a phone call today. Dan is in hospital. His heart condition has gotten worse and he is dying. He wants to see us Luke" Nathan stood with his hands in his pocket.

"No"

"I know that's what I said. Haley thinks we should go see him. She thinks we will regret it if he dies and we never went to see him"

"We don't owe him anything. He took away the only thing I knew as a father. He took away the opportunity for Keith to meet his daughter and watching her grow. How would you feel if someone took Adele away and you didn't get to watch her grow up and see the amazing woman she will become? Lily had to grow up without a father just like I had. There is no way I will go to see him to give him the satisfaction of him dying knowing we still cared because I don't. I want him to die knowing that I hate him"

"I won't go to see him either. He doesn't deserve it. I just wanted to come and tell you"

"Thanks Nathan"

"What about the kids? What are we going to tell them?" Nathan asked.

"We will tell them that the man that took away their father and uncle is finally burning in hell"

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews so far. I really appreciate it.**

**Please keep on reviewing.**

**DerenaGG**

**xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. Sorry it has taken so long to update. I have a lot going on at the moment so I haven't had a lot of time lately. I didn't receive any reviews on the last chapter so I would like to know if you guys are still interested in this story because if not I will stop writing as I have other stories I can publish but I don't want to start a new story if people still want me to carry on with this one, so please tell me what you think?**

**Thanks**

**DerenaGG**

**xoxo**

**(BTW Flashbacks are in Italics)**

* * *

"Ronan come on or we are going to miss your brother's game" Nathan called up the stairs. Haley came into the hall holding Adele's hand.

"Tadaa" Haley sung as she twirled Adele around.

"What do you think Daddy?" Adele asked. Haley smiled proudly. Adele was wearing a black #23 Ravens jersey with Scott on the back with a little denim skirt. She was wearing a pair of black high top converse over her raven blue socks. Her hair was tied back into a high pony with a blue ribbon tied in it.

"You look absolutely adorable" Nathan picked Adele up and kissed her on the forehead. Haley went to grab her and Adele's jacket. Ronan came running down the stairs towards his dad.

"Woah slow down there buddy"

"I am ready"

"Good, go and grab a jacket and we can go" Nathan watched as Ronan ran off in a white long sleeved top over his raven jersey with #12 and Scott on the back. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a pair of black vans. It amazed Nathan how different each of his children was but also how similar they could be at the same time. Ronan came back with Haley in tow.

"Ready Hales?"

"Yeah lets go"

"Is Aaron meeting us there?"

"Yeah he is going with his mates. He asked to go to some party afterwards. Jamie wants to go to a party too" Haley said as she followed Nathan, Adele and Ronan out the house. She locked up as Nathan was getting the kids into the car.

"I told Aaron he had to ask you" Haley said as she climbed into the passenger seat. Nathan strapped Adele into her seat and checked to see if Ronan had his belt on before getting into the car himself.

"Why me? He asked you didn't he?" Nathan said as he started up the car and pulled off the drive.

"Because I didn't go to parties at 13 so I don't know what goes on there"

"He is probably going to try and get into the same party as Jamie. We always went to senior parties at 13, 14" Nathan explained.

"Yeah and I also know what you did at 14 at a senior party. With my sister I may add. I told Jamie that if he ever sees Aaron at a party then he must bring him home immediately or call one of us to get him" Haley frowned.

"I know Hales. I don't want him going to the kind of parties I went to a 14 either. It's lucky there aren't any James girls his age. It's a good job he's related to them too"

"HEY! It's so not funny" Haley smacked Nathan on the arm lightly.

"Seriously though I think Aaron should come home with us tonight, especially if Jamie is going out. It's his senior year and he only has a few more weeks left. He doesn't need anything ruining it, like his little brother turning up at a party"

"Yeah that's what I thought too" Haley smiled at Nathan. Nathan smiled before glancing in his rear view mirror at the children who were awfully quiet.

"Adele I hope your not falling asleep back there" Nathan laughed.

"I'm not daddy I promise"

"How was your music lesson today RJ?" Nathan asked.

"It was good Dad. Miss Julia said that if I keep on practising then I will be able to play my song in the concert. Will you come and watch me if I perform?" Ronan asked.

"Of course I will. Have I ever missed anything in your life?" Nathan laughed.

"Suppose not"

"Exactly if you want me there I will be there for all you kids"

* * *

"I am so happy the Ravens won Daddy" Adele grinned swinging on her mothers hand excitedly.

"I know Jamie is going to be so happy. He played great" Nathan said proudly.

"Let's wait outside the gym for Jamie" Haley suggested as Nathan wrapped an arm around Ronan's shoulder. Brooke and Lucas had hurried home after the game as the twins were out for the night and they had the house to themselves. Nathan and Haley were disgusted with their best friends and brother. Peyton and Jake had also left to take Lennon home. Nathan and Haley said bye to Maddie, Lily and Elianna who were stood talking in a huge group of cheerleaders. They reminded Haley so much of Herself, Peyton and Brooke. They were waiting outside talking when Ronan spotted Aaron.

"Aaron" Ronan called. Aaron turned and slapped his mates hand before walking towards his family.

"Hey" Aaron smiled slightly.

"Hey kiddo" Aaron sat on the bench between his mom and dad. Adele was sat on Nathans lap and Ronan was sat on the back of the bench besides Haley. Haley pulled Aaron into a hug and kissed his cheek as he sat down.

"MOM" Aaron moaned pulling away from her embrace.

"What? Are you too old now for a cuddle with your mom?" Haley said pretending to be hurt. Aaron rolled his eyes at his mom as his dad laughed.

"When are we going home?" Adele asked as she yawned.

"Soon baby. As soon as we speak to Jamie then we can go" Haley smiled as Adele cuddled into Nathans chest.

"Well Well Well if it isn't Mr and Mrs Scott" Nathan and Haley's head turned in the direction of the voice they recognised so well.

"Coach Durham" Haley smiled as she stood up and hugged the old man. Nathan stood up and hugged him too.

"How are you doing coach? What are you doing in Tree Hill?" Haley asked smiling.

"I came back for a visit. It's been 9 years since I was last here and I decided to come and visit" Whitey smiled.

"It's great to have you back coach" Nathan smiled as he patted him on the back.

"That boy of yours is a great player. I haven't seen a player that good since you was on my team. He must take after his dad" Whitey said.

"Well he doesn't get it from me" Haley laughed causing Whitey to chuckle.

"Jamie wants to go pro like me. He is looking to play at Duke this year" Nathan smiled proudly.

"Wow I guess it does run in the family. Luke's boy is great too" Whitey smirked.

"Yeah he is. You remember my son Aaron, he is a great player too. I think that's the only thing they got from me" Nathan smiled as he gestured to the boy sat on the bench.

"He looks like you too Scott. Poor Kid" Haley and Aaron laughed at whitey.

"Its great to see you again son. The last time I seen you, you was a tiny little boy who was wrapped around your fathers leg hiding"

"Its nice to meet you too. We have heard a lot about you" Aaron smiled as he stood up and shook the old mans hand.

"This is our son Ronan and daughter Adele" Haley gestured for them to come forward. Haley placed a hand on Ronans shoulder.

"Wow I seen him when he was just a tiny baby and now look at him. Time flies huh?" Whitey smiled at the young boy who was spitting image of Haley.

"Finally, a girl Scott. I can't believe you have a daughter. How are you little miss?" Whitey asked Adele.

"I want to go home. Basketball is soooo boring" Adele exaggerated. Nathan, Haley and Whitey all laughed at her. Nathan knew it was a bad idea letting their daughter hang out with Brooke so much.

"I take it your not going to be a basketball player like you dad and brothers then. I didn't think you would let him have any more kids in case they were boys Haley" Whitey chuckled.

"Oh I nearly didn't. But we both wanted another baby" Haley smirked at Nathan.

"Well it is good to see you kids so happy still"

"Thanks coach" Nathan smiled.

"Hey Mom, Dad" Jamie jogged towards his parents with his bag hanging off his shoulder and tie loose around his neck. Jamie smiled as he picked up his sister who flung her arms around him hugging him tightly. Jamie ruffled Ronan's hair and fist bumped Aaron.

"You were wonderful honey" Haley smiled. Jamie wrapped his arm around his moms shoulder in a hug.

"I'm proud of you son. You were great" Nathan grabbed his son in for a man hug.

"Jame, do you remember coach Durham?" Haley asked.

"Of course I do mom. He is the greatest coach Tree Hill has ever seen. Dad has told me so many stories about him" Jamie rolled his eyes at mom as she playfully pushed him.

"Hi Coach Durham. It's a pleasure to meet you" Jamie shook his hand firmly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too son. You had a fantastic game. I remember when your mom was pregnant with you and now look at the size of you. It feels like only yesterday when I was coaching your dad" Whitey smiled.

"Yeah they grow up so fast" Haley sniffled slightly.

"She is still having problems with the fact Jamie will be going off to college in the fall" Nathan laughed.

"Hey! He is my baby no matter what he says" Haley smiled.

"I thought I was your baby, momma" Adele frowned slightly.

"Oh you are sweetie. Your all my babies" Haley smiled taking Adele from Jamie into her arms.

"Mom, Dad I'm going to go now. Jonny is giving me a ride and I will probably stay at Uncle Luke's or Andres"

"Okay make sure you text us where your staying" Haley instructed.

"Sure mom, Bye guys. It was nice meeting you coach Durham" Jamie smiled shaking his hand.

* * *

"_You need to hold my hand Aaron" Nathan told the 4 year old. They had just come out of Tree Hill High School after watching the Raven's play. It was an important game for Lucas and Nathan and the boys had decided to go support him. Haley wanted to stay at home, so she was looking after their baby son. Nathan had decided to take the boys out the house so Haley could sleep in peace once Ronan fell asleep._

"_I don't wanna hold you hand" Aaron pouted._

"_You have to hold my hand otherwise you will get lost from me. There are a lot of people here and I don't think mommy would be too happy if I came home without you" Aaron reluctantly took his fathers hand._

"_Dad will I play for the Ravens like you did when I'm older?" Jamie asked excitedly._

"_You can do whatever you want to do. As long as you happy that's all I care about" Nathan ruffled his sons hair._

"_Okay so how about I take you to get some ice cream before we go home. But you can't tell your mom" _

"_Yeah!" Aaron exclaimed. Nathan smiled as he led the boys towards the car._

"_Nathan Scott" Nathan turned to the voice he recognised so well. Nathan saw Whitey sat on a bench on the way out from the gym. Nathan smiled._

"_Coach, what are you doing here?" Nathan went over and gave him a man hug. Jamie and Aaron stood waiting for their dad. _

"_Well I came to see how Lucas was doing coaching the Raven's. I was passing through and thought I would stay for a few days"_

"_That's great"_

"_How are you Nathan? I am so proud you made it to the NBA"_

"_Thanks coach. I couldn't have done it without you"_

"_Dad?" Nathan turned around and motioned for him to come over. Jamie walked towards them while Aaron hung back behind his brother._

"_No way is that James Lucas Scott" Whitey said to the boy. Jamie looked at his Dad confused._

"_Jamie, this is Coach Durham, he was my coach at Tree Hill" Nathan explained._

"_I suppose you don't remember me. You were only a baby the last time I saw you. You have gotten so big. He doesn't get his looks from you Nate, he looks just like his mom" Whitey laughed._

"_He is smart like Haley too" Nathan smiled proudly._

"_How is that wife of yours? Not sick to death of you yet" Nathan laughed at Whitey._

"_She is fine. She is still singing and she teaches English here now"_

"_I'm happy for you Nate. Both of you" Nathan placed a hand on his youngers son's shoulder and brought him round besides Jamie._

"_This is Aaron. Aaron this is my old coach from when I played for the Ravens" Nathan smiled. The 4 year old looked sheepish at the older man._

"_Well you and Haley have been busy haven't you? Now this one looks just like you Nate. He is a double"_

"_He has my personality too. My mom says he is just like me as a kid. God help Haley and I" Nathan laughed. Nathan went into his breast pocket and pulled out a photo and handed it to Whitey. _

"_Well well well, 3 boys Scott, you are only 25" Nathan smiled. The photo of Ronan was adorable. He was only a few weeks old and was dressed in a tiny little Bobcats creeper, booties and hat. It was Nathans first game back since Ronan had been born and he had been really reluctant to leave Haley at home on her own with the boys. Nathan was sat in his changing room on his own before going out to train before the game and was contemplating on going back home and not playing the game when Haley sent him a text. It was a picture of Ronan in his Bobcat gear with his big brown eyes looking up at the camera, a small smile on his little face with the caption 'I cant wait to watch my daddy play'. Nathan had a huge smile on his face as a second text message came through from Haley. This time it was a photo of Jamie in his bobcat kit holding Ronan and Aaron sat beside him in his Bobcat kit too. Haley was leaning over Aaron with her arms wrapped around his neck hugging him. She too was in a Scott Bobcat Jersey. All 4 of them had huge smiles on their faces. Nathan smiled at this photo. The text read 'Don't worry about us, Luke might come over to watch the game. We are all rooting for you. Love you baby, Go Team Scott! xxxx. Nathan had both of these photos printed and carried them everywhere with him._

"_That's Ronan. He is only 2 months now. What can I say, I can't keep her off me" Nathan laughed._

"_Well you have quite the family Scott"_

"_They're my everything. I love them so much and if it wasn't for you and Haley then I wouldn't have such a fantastic life" Nathan smiled._

"_Don't. You're going to make me blush. Do you know that your dad is the best basketball player I have ever coached? You should me proud of your old man" Nathan smiled as Jamie looked at him excited._

"_I want to play for the Raven's just like my dad and Uncle Lucas and then I want to be a blue devil like my dad and play for the Charlotte Bobcats too" Jamie said proudly. Nathan always felt so happy when his son talked about how much he wanted to be like him. He always wanted his sons to be proud of him unlike how he felt about Dan._

"_Well I am sure with Scott and James blood running through your veins that you will achieve that son. It's in your nature to fight for what you want. Just ask your parents when you're older" Whitey smiled at Jamie._

"_I am going to go take the boys for ice cream; do you want to join us?"_

"_I am going to wait to see Lucas"_

"_Tomorrow night, come to dinner at ours. Haley would love to see you and you can meet Ronan. I will invite Jake & Peyton and Brooke & Lucas. You can meet their kids too"_

"_Sure why not"_

"_Okay well I will speak to Haley and come find you tomorrow with the details" _

"_Thank you Nathan, I look forward to it" Nathan picked up Aaron and placed a hand on Jamie's shoulder._

"_We best be going, it's getting late. See you coach"_

"_Bye Nathan, Bye boys" Nathan began to walk off._

"_Nathan" Whitey called. Nathan turned around slightly._

"_You are a fantastic father. You really did break all the expectations" Nathan smiled gratefully._

* * *

_Nathan opened the front door and allowed Jamie to walk through. Nathan carried a sleeping Aaron into the house._

"_Alright Jaim, Straight upstairs and get ready for bed. Me and your mom will be in soon" Jamie ran upstairs to his bedroom before Nathan followed with a sleeping Aaron._

"_Hales" He called out quietly when he reached the top. _

"_Shh" Haley came out of the nursery with a blanket on her shoulder._

"_Hey baby" Nathan lent down to kiss her softly. She placed a hand on the back of Aarons head, gently stroking his dark brown hair._

"_Hi, did you guys have fun?" _

"_Yeah the Ravens won by 24" Nathan smiled._

"_What took you so long to get home? I thought the game started at 7 I thought you would be home by 9" _

"_Yeah umm there was overtime and then we ran into Whitey on the way out and got talking" _

"_Mhmm, next time you take the boys for ice cream and don't want me to know about it you might want to wash the mint chocolate chip from around Aarons mouth" Haley smirked. Nathan looked down at his son and sure enough there were traces of ice cream around his mouth._

"_What can I say? I'm a huge softy" Haley chuckled slightly._

"_Go put Aaron down and I will see to Jamie" Haley smiled. She lent up to kiss Aaron on the head._

"_Night baby boy" Haley kissed him on the head again before Nathan walked into Aaron's room. Haley went into Jamie's room. The little boy was laying on his bed playing on his Nintendo. _

"_Alright kiddo, time for bed" Haley smiled in the doorway. Jamie saved his game and turned his game. He placed it on the side as Haley pulled his cover back for him to get under._

"_Are you going to read tonight?" Jamie asked._

"_Not tonight buddy. It's already way past your bedtime so straight to sleep tonight" Haley sat down on his bed and stroked his hair softly._

"_Did you have a good time tonight with your dad and Aaron?"_

"_Yeah it was fun. The ravens were so good mom and we met dad's old coach. I can't wait to play basketball for the ravens" Jamie explained excitedly._

"_I am glad you had fun sweetie. I'm sorry I have been so busy lately and I haven't spent much time with you but it is going to change soon honey. It's just been crazy with the birth of your brother and your dad going back to work and me trying to finish my album but soon I will have a lot more time on my hands and we can do whatever you want and spend time together. Thank you for helping me out these past few months. You have been fantastic. You have really helped looking after your brothers and being the man of the house when your dad has been away" Haley smiled._

"_Its okay mom. I like being a big brother and helping you out with Aaron and Ronan. Dad made me promise that when he's not around that I have to look after you, Aaron and Ronan so I will keep my promise to him" Jamie smiled. Haley lent over and kissed him on the forehead._

"_You're a good man James Lucas Scott and I love you so much" Haley hugged him tightly kissing him on the head._

"_I love you too mom" Haley stood up off the bed._

"_Goodnight sweetheart" _

"_Night momma" Haley switched off the light and pulled the door to. Nathan was just coming out of Aaron's room. Haley walked towards Nathan and wrapped her arms around his neck. Nathan wrapped his arm around her waist. She lent up and kissed him softly and lovingly._

"_The boys had fun tonight. They are so lucky to have such a fantastic father and I am so lucky to have such a fantastic husband .I love you Nathan Scott" Haley lent up to kiss Nathan again._

"_I love you too Haley Scott" Nathan bent down to kiss her sweetly._

* * *

**Please Review and tell me if you want me to continue**

**DerenaGG**

**xoxo**


End file.
